


Destinies Intertwined: A Demus Story

by Marbarreadsins23



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (kind of) Forced relationship, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, But he'll come around at the end, Dreams and Nightmares, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Logan x Patton - Freeform, M/M, Mind Control, Minor Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Roman x Virgil - Freeform, Sympathetic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Sympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, Unsympathetic Deceit Sanders, at first, deceit x remus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 27,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21859009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbarreadsins23/pseuds/Marbarreadsins23
Summary: After King Romulus split, Deceit and Patton had a deal. Give the "bad" imagination to Deceit to be with him in the dark side, and Patton can keep the "good" one and be a light side. But Patton, being naturally good at heart and pitied the "bad" twin for whatever Deceit might do to him if he stayed with the 'evil' and 'bad' influence of the dark sides, he decided to keep both the twins, Roman and Remus, and raise both of them as light sides. And because of this, Deceit got mad and decides to wreak havoc to the sides until he got what he's supposed to get. When he finally got what he wanted, he finally decided that he doesn't want Remus... He NEEDS him.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, past - Relationship
Comments: 23
Kudos: 239





	1. The Split and the Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my Instagram, @/marbar_insta_23 for the cover art and drawings for each of the chapters!  
> And follow @/live_love_xoxo also in Instagram for writing this!

It was dark. Cold. Everything felt cold, and painful. His majesty, Romulus, couldn’t even think for his mind was no longer one. It was becoming two. He screamed as what he was feeling was utter agony, but all of a sudden it stopped..as he was split into two, new being.

The two, young sides lay there almost lifeless on the ground, still shaken and paralysed from the experience.

It was a matter of minutes before they both began to move and lift their heads, both groaning in pain. The two new sides were only young boys, looking around the age of eleven or twelve.

The new sides, one red and one green, looked up at one another. Their eyes met, and they both began hyperventilating at the same time as they took in the shocking new features of the other. The two young sides scurried back in fear of one another, their movements still in perfect sync.

Romulus?” They asked simultaneously.

“No. Not anymore.” A voice said grabbing their attention, and the two both looked up to see the moral side.

“Patton?” They asked simultaneously again, recognising the side.

“Yes..” He replied.

“W-Why no more Romulus?” The two asked in sync.

Patton sighed. “He was too much of a danger to Thomas. But it’s okay now, because you two are separated. You’re no longer one, but two sides now. You’re brothers.” Patton explained. He walked over and knelt beside the new red side.

“You’re name is Roman. Okay?” “I..okay.” ‘Roman’ nodded, still frightened. Patton looked over at the green side. “And you..” He began walking over to him. “You’re name is Remus. Alright?” ‘Remus’ nodded up at him, also frightened. Patton then took Remus’ and Roman’s hands, helping them stand up. “What..What’s going to happen now?” Remus asked Patton with a tinge of fear in his voice.

Patton looked down at the young side with a worried expression, remembering what he was supposed to do. “Well, I’m supposed to give you to Deceit and Anxiety in the Dark Side realm..” Patton replied. “And Roman is supposed to come with me to the Light Sides..” “Light Sides?” Roman asked, intrigued. “Dark Sides?” Remus asked, concerned. “Am..am I evil?” He asked Patton.

Patton looked down at Remus and knelt down to his height. “You know, kiddo, I don’t think you are..” The moral side then thought for a moment, and decided to make a risky decision, but it was the right one. “Remus...you’re gonna come with Roman and I. I’m not giving you to the Dark Sides.” Patton smiled at Remus, and the young boys eyes lit up with utter happiness. “Really?! I’m..I’m gonna be good like you?” Remus asked, and Patton nodded with a sympathetic but happy smile. “C’mon, kiddos..” Patton said, hugging them both before taking their hands again and walking out of the mindscape. “Let’s go home..”

But hidden in the shadows, unseen, was an extremely angered side who had been listening in the whole time. “You’re going to regret this, Patton..” A low and smooth voice hissed.


	2. Leave a Snake Behind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my Instagram, @/marbar_insta_23 for the cover art and drawings for each of the chapters!  
> And follow @/live_love_xoxo also in Instagram for writing this!

Years passed and the two twins grew up, gaining age as their own identities, both growing further away from the memory of Romulus when they were both one person. It was almost like the King didn't exist sometimes, but the two knew better than to fully forget him. However they did give themselves titles of their own - Remus the Duke and Roman the Prince.

The Duke and the Prince grew up in the Light Side Realm together, developing a teasing but loving brotherly relationship. They both loved to hanging out with each other. The two sides were almost inseparable, and even when they were apart they would miss each other.

Remus' life in the Light Side realm was good, but every now and then he would have the thought of what he would be like if Patton hadn't decided to keep him.

However, they're were a few downsides to his life with the Light Sides:

Remus was a free spirit just like Roman, but he had more..ahem, gruesome ideas that he loved to create and talk about. Ro would always laugh at these, but Re was being serious.

"Oh, brother, you really are a wild one!" The Prince would snort with laughter after Remus would give him the pitch for his new idea for a video.

However Patton and Logan weren't so happy about Remus' ideas, and would always restrict him from doing anything disturbing or disgusting that might be 'harmful for Thomas'. Remus would always have to ask Patton or Logan before he wanted to do something like that.

But his brother's ideas were acceptable when compared to his own? Roman's ideas were always better than Remus', which made Remus think that the others loved Roman more than him, but this wasn't true. However, Remus still envied Roman because of that.

This didn't mean that they treated him badly however, oh no. Patton and Logan cared about Remus equally to Roman, they truly cared for him.

"You're one of us, Remus.." Patton would always reassure him. "We love you."

But in the Dark Side Realm, Deceit and Anxiety had other things going on...

Virgil sat atop the table while Deceit was ranting on and on, and Virgil was growing tired of it. "Dee, you need to stop this. T-T-This obsession you have with him! It isn't healthy—"

"This is NOT an obsession, Virgil!" Dee hissed. "I'm just stating what is rightfully ours! Remus rightfully belongs here with us but Patton just had to decide to keep him when we already made a deal over it! He was going to—"

“I know! I know! He was going to keep Roman and we were going to take Remus.." Virgil sighed tiredly, hearing that for the thousandth time.

"Yet he broke our deal.." Deceit snarled.

“Dee, this needs to stop.” Virgil mumbled, jumping down from the table and folding his arms in irritation. “It’s like you’re not even here anymore.”

“What are you talking about?” He asked.

“I said it’s like you’re not even here anymore!” Virgil yelled, making Dee turn around. “You’re always talking about Remus! It’s always Remus this, or Remus that!”

“Virgil—”

“You’re obsessed, Dee! You can’t keep lying and saying that you’re not! Because I know you are! You never have time for me — for us anymore! I’m sick to death of your bullsh*t, you need to forget about him before you take it too far!!” Virgil finished, having taken out all of his anger on him.

Dee then, after a painful moment of silence between them, gently kissed Virgil's forehead, and Virgil let him.

"I'm sorry, dearest.." Dee said, looking into Virgil's eyes. "But I can't do that. Remus belongs here with us. It was the life that was meant for him.”

“So you’re choosing him over me?!”

Silence.

Dee didn’t answer, but Virgil already knew.

“Fine..” Virgil said, pushing him away. He held back his tears and took off his black hoodie, throwing it at Dee. “I never want to see you again!” He snarled angrily before charging out of the room.

The snake trait stayed silent as he watched Virgil leave, not even knowing how to feel..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my Instagram, @/marbar_insta_23 for the cover art and drawings for each of the chapters!  
> And follow @/live_love_xoxo also in Instagram for writing this!


	3. Love is a Missing Door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my Instagram, @/marbar_insta_23 for the cover art and drawings for each of the chapters!  
> And follow @/live_love_xoxo also in Instagram for writing this!

Virgil has decided to leave the Dark Sides once and for all, something extremely unexpected for Deceit. They hadn’t seen each other for days, not after their fight where Virgil said he never wanted to see him again. But Dee needed to make sure he was okay, telling himself that Vi probably didn’t leave at all and that he was just overreacting.

But Dee arrived at Virgil’s side of the mind only to find him and his door...gone. Virgil had really done it. He crossed the boarder between the Light and Dark realms of Thomas’ mind.

Even though it had happened several months ago, Dee remembered it like it was yesterday..

"He doesn’t have anywhere else..” Dee told himself as he walked down the dark halls. "Where would he possibly go?” He hissed, trying to reassure himself.

The lying, snake-like trait turned the corner where the door to Virgil’s room would’ve been.

...But it wasn’t, now it was just the wall.

“Vi..?” The snake trait ran to the wall quickly and began running his hands along it, looking for some sort of entrance or opening - but there wasn’t. It was just black-painted wall. “Virgil!” Dee bashed his fist against the wall. “How could you?!” He cried. “You damn traitor!!” But as Dee’s yells echoed off the walls of the darkened hall, his eye suddenly flared with a yellow aura.

“If you’ve left me, then I’ll make sure to get what belongs to me in return..” He snarled, looking to the black-painted walk where Virgil’s room once was.

Deceit slammed his hands against the brick, a bright yellow aura surrounding his body and emanating from his palms. The snake trait hissed and snarled as he did this, the amount of power he was using slightly causing him pain.

Dee took his palms away from the wall as his power faded, the first part of his work now done.

He turned and walked down the hall, leaving behind a new green door decorated with tiny octopuses in the exact place of where Virgil’s once was.

It had been several months since Virgil left and joined the Light Sides, eventually becoming one himself. He was now an accepted side of Thomas, even if he was once dark.

Also Patton, like with Remus himself long ago, was very accepting of Virgil and developed a fatherly attachment to him. “My dark strange son!” He would call him.

Logan was also acceptable of Virgil’s presence, the two saw eye to eye at times and agreed on certain matters. However, Logan would be communicating a falsehood if he said that he and Virgil got along straight away.

Then there was Roman, who had developed a rather..., romantic attraction towards Virgil.

“What’s up with you, Romano?” Remus playfully asked him, looking at a lovesick Roman who was doodling in his sketchbook over the kitchen counter. “Is that... the emo?” He asked, noticing a pen sketch of Virgil that Roman drew in his book.

“Um..yes?” Roman replied.

“It’s so detailed..” Remus said, giving a worried look at Roman and then over at Virgil who was sat talking with Patton and Logan on the couch. “Do..do you like him?” He whispered.

“Um..yeah..yeah, I think I do..” Roman sighed dreamily.

Remus then felt his heart drop to the pits of his stomach. Sure, Virgil was a cool guy and Remus accepted him as part of the Light Sides, but he didn’t entirely trust him yet..

Remus was devastated that he could lose his brother to this emo and former dark-side. I mean, Remus did envy Roman over a few things, but he did love his brother dearly. He couldn’t lose him.

“Oh..oh c’mon, Ro!” Remus rolled his eyes, trying not to seem overprotective. “You can do better than an emo Stormcloud!”

“Hmmm, yeaaaaah - no.” Roman giggled, his eyes glued to Virgil. “I’m pretty sure he’s the one for me~”

Remus sighed, there was no getting him out of this. Unless... “What if he doesn’t like you back..?” Remus said to him, making his brother’s blood run cold.

“..W-What?”

“I mean, it’s just a thought~” Remus smirked, patting his brother on the shoulder. “Which I’ll leave you to think about!” He smiled before walking away and sat on the couch with the others.

‘It may have been an intrusive thought for Roman..’ Remus thought as he sat down. ‘But c’mon! Do I really want to lose my brother to him?’

But Roman was left with that thought for the rest of the evening.

But once again hidden and unseen in the shadows was Deceit, spying upon the sides. “The plan is already in motion..” He chuckled evilly, then looking to Remus. “Hmm, he’s even more perfect than I thought.” Dee smirked. “That bad streak must still be in his blood.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my Instagram, @/marbar_insta_23 for the cover art and drawings for each of the chapters!  
> And follow @/live_love_xoxo also in Instagram for writing this!


	4. Soon Enough...

Remus opened his eyes, finding himself stood in darkness. There was nothing around but pitch black.

"Hello?" He called out, his voice somehow echoing. "Roman? Patton?" There was no response, Remus decided it wasn't best to stay put. Maybe he could find a way out?

Remus walked along, calling out into the darkness in hope that someone would hear him. But there was still no response, only the sound of his own voice and it's echoes were heard.

Until Remus' ears were filled with a squelching sound, followed by frequent pops. As if something sticky was moving along the ground..

Remus looked down and saw a tiny octopus emerge from the darkness and towards him, it's tentacles making the squelching and popping sounds he heard.

"Gross!" Remus laughed happily. He loved sea creatures, especially octopuses. "Hey there, little guy.." Remus smiled softly, getting down on his knees to pet it. "You're lost in here too?"

The little green octopus pulled away for a moment before moving towards Remus' hand, liking the feeling of being pet.

The imaginative side smiled down at the octopus, but it all of a sudden flinched in fear - sensing something. The little green creature then pulled back, and after a moment of stillness scurried away quickly and back into the pitch darkness.

"Oh..by then." Remus waved, before standing back up. After a few moment of silence, Remus gasped in shock, hearing not a squelching or popping - but a slithering and hissing sound from within the darkness this time.

"Um, hello..?" Remus called after a moment. "Maybe it's be a little snake this time?" He asked himself aloud.

"Hmm..well, you're pretty close~" A smooth voice chuckled from within the darkness, it was followed by another soft hissing sound.

Remus gasped again, a little frightened. "Um..who are you?" He called out.

The voice chuckled again before Remus turned swiftly, watching a yellow dressed figure emerge from the darkness, half of it's face covered in scales. To Remus, it looked beautiful. He was fond of these types of things.

"Oh, you'll know soon enough.." The figure replied.

"Soon enough?" Remus asked, confused.

The snake-like creature chuckled again, it's left eye starting to flare with a yellow light. "Indeed, Remus." It said, taking a few steps towards him.

"How..how do you know my name?"

"I know everything about you." It told him. "After all, you were always meant to be mine. That WAS the deal."

"What are you...what are you talking about?!"

The creature then swiftly grabbed Remus' face with one of his gloved hands, pulling him closer. "I'm getting what I want, Remus." It said to him slowly. "And what I want is YOU."

"H-Huh?" Remus cowered, trying to pull away from his grasp.

"I'm coming for you, Remus." It smirked, it's fangs baring. "Sooner than you think.."

Remus let out a blood-curdling scream, waking himself up. The nightmare deeply terrifying the imaginative side.

Remus panted petrified, finding himself sweating and his heart rate soaring. But after a few moments the memory of the dream started to fade from his mind, specific details of it now forgotten. "C'mon, don't forget.." He told himself, rubbing his temples.

A few moments later the door was kicked down, and Roman and Patton burst inside.

"Remus! We heard your scream, are you okay?!" Patton cried, running towards him and immediately hugging him.

"Brother, what happened?!" Roman asked, pulling out his sword. "Who do I have to slay?!" He looked around the room.

"N-No one.." Remus assured him, hugging Patton back before pulling away. "It was just a nightmare, that's all."

"You still look pretty shaken up, Dukey.." Roman said smirking, using the nickname that he knew always made Remus smile.

"Ha, thanks Princey." Remus replied, rolling his eyes.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Patton asked, concerned.

Remus looked to Patton and managed a smile. "No, it's alright.." He replied, looking down. "I can't remember much of it anyway." He said, hating himself for forgetting about it already. But maybe it was for the best..

After around half an hour or so of arguing Remus finally convinced Roman and Patton that he was alright to sleep alone. Remus plopped his head on his pillow and fell asleep after a few minutes. Hearing his brother say close goodnight and close the door behind him.

Patton and Roman walked down the halls of Thomas' mind, going back to their rooms.

"Here's my stop, Pat. Goodnight!" Roman smiled, opening his red bedroom door, leading to his kingdom.

"Goodnight, Ro! Sleep well!" Patton smiled and waved, before walking back down the hall, his room being further at the end of it. Patton then arrived at his light blue bedroom door and started to jiggle the handle to let himself in.

But before he could open it, a gloved hand smacked over his mouth to muffle his screams of terror, and a low, smooth voice whispered in his ear. "I told you you'd regret this~"


	5. Fixing "Wrong" Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee stans pls don't come after me-

Patton screams were muffled by Deceit’s gloved hand who clung onto him tightly, ensuring that he couldn’t run away. 

“Oh, this could be SO much easier if you would just co-operate..” Dee hissed in his ear as Patton kicked and squirmed about, trying to break free.

Deceit then twisted his arm, making Patton cry in pain underneath the fabric of his glove.

“You going to co-operate now?~” Dee murmured, a sinister smirk stretched along his lips.

The moral trait nodded quickly as tears pricked at his eyes from the pain in his arm.

Dee then released his grip after a moment, letting Patton collapse to the ground. He mumbled in pain as the moral side gently clutched his arm. He looked up at the snake-like trait. “W-What do you want?”

“Oh, I think you already know that~”

Patton shook his head realising. “No..no, you can’t take him! He—”

“WE had a DEAL, Patton! A DEAL! Nobody, and I mean NOBODY breaks deals with me!!” Dee knelt down, his face now level with Patton’s who was cowering against the wall on the floor. “Unless they have a death wish..”

“I-I-I couldn’t give him to you!” Patton cried, tears pricking at his eyes. “They were CHILDREN, Dee! He was just a BOY! I d-didn’t know what h-horrible things you c-couldn’t done to him! I didn’t have a choice!”

“You didn’t have a CHOICE?! Ha! Oh, that’s a laugh and a half, Patton.” Deceit stated sarcastically, then grabbed him by his pyjama shirt. “Of COURSE you had a choice, YOU just made the wrong one.”

Patton whimpered in fear, staring Deceit directly in the eyes. Their eye contact was broken as Dee then dropped him by his shirt and stood back up. “And now..” He began, adjusting his gloves. “Now you need to give me what you owe me.”

“No..” Patton shook his head, tears now streaming down his face like a river. “No! Please..le-leave him alone! Take me instead! P-Please just leave Remus alone..leave EVERYONE alone. I broke our deal, so I deserve to be punished..” Patton was practically begging now as he lay before Dee’s feet, a pitiful sight to see. “Please..just leave my family alone..”

Dee listened Patton’s cries for a few more minutes before speaking himself. “Well, I DO love how you’re begging at my feet, Patton. But I never said that I was going to take Remus.”

Patton looked up, his innocent face blotchy and eyes shiny with tears. “...W-What?” He asked, confused.

“I’m not going to take Remus.” Deceit said slowly. “I’m not the kidnapping type. Besides..” He ragged Patton to his feet. “It’ll be SO much more satisfying to watch you give him to me willingly. For you to fill your end of our deal..”

Patton pulled away from his grasp, wiping away his tears. “I would n-never do that, you’re not getting him! He’s happy here! With his family!”

“Oh, really? No way at all?” Dee smirked, baring his venomous fangs. “Not even if I mess up Thomas’ mind?”

Patton’s skin turned white as the blood in his veins ran ice cold. “You..you wouldn’t..”

“Oh really?.” He smirked in response. “All it takes is a talk from me and I get my shadows from the darkness to come out to play..”

Patton’s hand flew to his mouth, terrified of the very thought.

“I’ll have them wreck the mindscape, take all of you prisoner, and they’ll DESTROY everything in Thomas’ mind until there’s nothing left. After that, Thomas will almost be...mindless, probably not even aware of his own consciousness, not even able to feel. It’ll all be...nothing..”

Patton cried in agony at the thought of this plan, and Deceit didn’t even flinch at his screams.

“I’ll be back in 24 hours. So I expect to get what I want, Patton.” Dee then moved closer and wiped away his tears. “Hopefully you’ll make the right decision this time.”

Patton’s blinked through his tears, his vision slightly blurry, and watched the snake trait disappear in a quick flash of yellow light.

The moral trait collapsed to his knees and cried and cried and cried. It felt like an eternity had gone by, before Patton felt a hand on his shoulder. He gasped and looked up, meeting a pair of bright green eyes.

“How m-much did you hear..?” He whimpered after a moment of silence between them.

The side knelt down and hugged Patton tightly. “Every word..”

Patton then hugged him back, a feeling of guilt welling up in his chest. “I’m so sorry..”

Then at those words, Remus felt his eyes start to prick with tears as well.


	6. Own Destiny...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my Instagram, @/marbar_insta_23 for the cover art and drawings for each of the chapters!  
> And follow @/live_love_xoxo also in Instagram for writing this!

"You did WHAT?!" Roman exclaimed at Patton who stood in the middle of the living room. "You made a deal with that SNAKE?!"

The sides all sat around the couch, listening to Patton explain what happened last night, and the deal he had made with Deceit all those years ago. 

"I'm sorry, Roman, but it's true." Patton sighed.

"How come you never told Remus or I about this?" The Prince asked the moral trait.

"I did! But it was the day you two..ahem, split.." Patton fidgeted with his glasses. "You were only boys, you don't remember much of that day.."

"Y-You're right..I don't.." Remus realised after a moment of searching his memory, looking to his brother.

Of course the two knew of King Romulus' existence, but the memories of actually BEING him were hazy. Very hazy.

And the day they split? All they remembered was the pain, the agonising pain..and Patton finding them and taking them 'home'. That was all. Not even what was said remained in their memories.

"Look, I know what you must think.." Patton looked away. "But the deal was to give Remus to the Dark Sides, and Roman stay with us here. But you were only children! I couldn't give you to him! I didn't know what awful horrible things he might've done to you..so I did what I thought was the right thing. I promise you all I had my best interest at heart!"

"Well, now Dee wants what he's been obsessing over for years.." Virgil mumbled. Everyone looked at the anxious trait with concerned looks, before he lifted his head and looked directly at Remus. "He's been wanting you for much longer than you know, Remus. Believe me, I know what I'm talking about.." He looked away, folding his arms. "I was once one of them.."

"There's only one thing we can do then.." Remus realised.

Logan looked over to him. "Which is?"

Remus stood up, his fists clenched. "We need to give Dee what he wants. So I'm going with him."

Roman stood up and grabbed his brother by the shoulders. "Brother, are you insane?!"

"Maybe just a little bit—"

"Now is not the time for comebacks!" The Prince interrupted. "There is no way I'm letting you go with that..that snake! I'd rather die protecting you!"

Remus grabbed his brother's hands from his shoulders and held them tight, trying to convince him. "Roman, I heard what he said! If I don't do this then he'll destroy Thomas' mind!"

"We'll find another way! To save Thomas without having to give you to him! I'm not losing you, Remus." Roman told him, pulling out his sword.

"I can fight for us instead!" He said, a slight hint of uncertainty in his voice.

Logan stood up, readjusting his tie. "I'm sorry to burst your metaphorical bubble, Roman. But based on Patton and Remus' information, Deceit has an entire ARMY of shadows on his side. You can't possibly fight all of them on your own. We need to think logically here."

"Well, the logical solution would be letting me go with him!" Remus told them again. "It's the only way we can save Thomas without anyone getting hurt!"

"Remus, no." Patton told him, walking over to stand next to Logan. "You can't! I can't lose you either, we all love you. We're your family.."

"We—We'll find another way! Please, Re.." The Prince begged his brother, on the verge of tears. "I can't lose you..I don't want you getting hurt.."

Remus then pulled his twin brother into a hug, holding him tight. "I'll be alright, Ro. I promise."

"How can you promise me that?!" The Prince cried, hugging him back much more tightly. "How can you be sure you'll be okay?!"

Remus was silent for a moment before responding. "I...I've handled far worse creatures before, Princey. You remember that dragonwitch we fought in your kingdom that one time?" Remus recalled as he pulled away from the hug, looking at his brother's smile.

"Y-Yeah, I do.." Roman chuckled, wiping away a tear. "You finished it off with a blow from your morningstar.."

"See? If I can finish off a dragonwitch - then I'll figure out how to deal a snake, plus I can defend myself y'know." Remus smiled.

He looked to Roman with a smile, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You've always been the hero of the story, Ro.." Remus sighed. "Now it's my turn to be one. I can save Thomas, I can do this.."

"But he can't take you!" Patton cried, moving closer to Remus and clinging to his arm. "We'll never see each other again.."

"I know. But..you made the deal, Patton. You said yourself that you two shook on it."

"That doesn't mean it was full on set in stone!" The moral trait cried, trying so hard to not choke on the tears welling up in his eyes.

"Still Patton, when you make a deal you make a deal." Remus sighed. "Now, it's my responsibility to make sure it's fulfilled."

"I'm sad to say that you only delayed the inevitable, Patton.." Logan concluded. The logical trait wished he wasn't as smart as he was in that moment. Logan hated the fact that he was the one who had to point this out and make Patton, the side he felt most attracted to, even more miserable "I'm afraid that there is no other way to do this without ensuring the safety of Thomas' mind. With Deceit's army of shadows, he's much too powerful.."

"No.." Patton exhaled, tears now streaming down his face. "Remus..you can't.." Patton's hands flew to his mouth as he collapsed, but was caught by Logan just in time. He was going to lose the child he had raised. He couldn't take it. Resting his head on Logan's shoulder, poor Patton began sobbing.

"Patton," Remus began, taking his hand. "You've always looked out for me, you raised me and Roman so well, and I care about you so much. But I'm the only one who decides what happens to me. I'm in charge of my own destiny.."

Patton then leapt onto him, clutching him tight. "Oh Remus, I just love you so much!!" He cried loudly.

"I love you too.." Remus wiped away a tear. "I'll miss you all.."

Virgil then stood up and pulled Remus to the side, talking to him lowly so the others couldn't hear what he was about to say.

"Remus..don't let Dee fool you with his 'malicious snake' act." Virgil told him with a small smile.

"What..?" He asked, slightly confused. "Dee..?"

"Yeah..Dee may look bad, but he's actually a softie on the inside." He paused. "You just need to get past those scales.."

Remus looked at Virgil. The anxious side's eyes were now shiny and he could see a small pink blush decorate his cheeks ever so slightly.

"You..you loved him..didn't you?" Remus asked. Virgil looked at him as he said this.

"I did once.." Virgil admitted, looking away. "And I care about him, but we weren't meant to be.." Virgil shook his head and turned back to face Remus. "He just wants someone to love him, and I thought I could give him that, but..I wasn't enough for him."

"Someone to love him..?"

"Yes, and he wants you, Re." Virgil said, pausing again. "Just don't get intimidated. He's not like everyone says he is, once you get to know him..he'll open up. I'm sure of it.." Virgil shrugged.

Remus always thought that Virgil wasn't to be trusted, but he was really wrong about him. Virgil was a side of Thomas just like the rest of them, perceived as a bad guy, and was just heartbroken from past trauma. Now Remus regretted everything bad he'd ever thought about Virgil.

But he smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Take care of my brother for me, Virgil." Remus asked. "He's quite fond of you."

"He..is?" Virgil looked over at Roman, who looked heartbroken himself. "I will." He told him. "Promise."

"Thank you, Virgil." Remus smiled and hugged him, and after a moment the anxious trait hugged back.

Patton and Roman joined in, even Logan as well after a bit of hesitation, making it a group hug.

But then they all jumped at the sound of a large clock chiming and low hissing noises from all around them. "Remus, get behind us.." Roman said, pushing his brother to the back where he would remain unseen.

"Your time is up~" A low voice hissed as he emerged from the darkness and walked down the staircase.

"No.." Patton cried as Logan put his arm around him. "No, not yet.."

"Oh, how quickly 24 hours fly by.." Deceit smirked, adjusting his gloves. He looked at the group. "I assume you have what I am owed?"

"No!" Roman yelled, pulling out his sword. "You're not taking him!"

"Roman, no!" Virgil growled, grabbing his arm. "He's too strong!"

"I'd listen to Stormcloud if I were you, Princey!" Deceit smirked, taking a few steps closer. "Because he's absolutely right. I am too strong.."

Roman growled at him in a low voice, and Deceit hissed back in response.

Dee then looked to his ex-partner. "Say, Virgil, how IS your new life here in the Light Side Realm? You know, after you betrayed me? Then straight up LEFT without even a goodbye? Hm?" Dee stares at Virgil who looked away from him. "Not in the mood for a chat, are we?" He cooed.

"I have nothing to say to you, Dee." Virgil said, using his nickname without meaning to. 

"Well, I'm not here for you anyway." Dee then turned his head and gaze angrily to Patton. "Where is he?" He demanded.

Patton remained silent, wiping away his tears as Deceit stared at him - anger ablaze in his eyes. "Where is he?!" He yelled this time.

"I'm right here!" Remus said from the back of the group. He pushed his way to the front, past Patton and his brother. He stood face to face with the snake. "I'm the one you want. So..I'm here."

A smirk stretched along Dee's lips as he hummed gently. There was a moment of tension between everyone before the snake's hand slithered then to Remus' face, caressing his cheek.

Roman growled at this, about to pull out his sword again. "Get your hands off my brother—" But Virgil grabbed his arm tightly and shook his head, telling the prince no.

Remus looked away bashfully, not wanting to make eye contact. He felt confused yet intrigued at what he was doing.

The snake then gently lifted Remus' head up by his chin, making him look him in the eye. "You look so much like him.." Dee mumbled.

"W-What?" Remus asked confused. "Like..who?"

The snake pulled his hand away and shook his head, avoiding the question. "Are you ready to leave, my dear?~" He asked, changing the subject.

Remus gave a worried look, looking behind him to his family, before his expression changed to one of determination. "Do you promise they'll be safe? Thomas too?"

"You have my word." Dee promised.

"Then.." Remus looked behind him to his brother who had tears welling in his eyes.

"Don't do it.." Roman mouthed, shaking his head.

Remus turned back to face the snake. "I...I will go with you.."

The snake's sinister smirk returned. "Perfect~" He cackled, grabbing Remus' arm and pulling his to his side harshly - making Remus whimper at the slight pain.

"Don't hurt him!" Patton cried, reaching out towards the two before Logan held him back.

Roman reaches for his sword. "If you hurt one hair on his head I'll kill you myself—" Roman threatened before Virgil pulled him back by his sash.

"Roman, no!" Virgil cried.

"Patton, Roman, there's nothing we can do now!" Logan told them, holding the moral trait back with all his might.

"I'd listen to the calculator-watch and Stormcloud, you two. They get the idea. But it was a pleasure doing business with you, Patton!~" Deceit smirked, pulling Remus closer. "However, he is mine now. So you do understand that if you even try to take him back...I'll destroy you all."

Remus looked to his family, realising this'll be the last time he'd ever see them.

The last thing he heard was Deceit's maniacal laughter and the sides crying out his name before he disappeared in a flash of yellow light with the snake..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my Instagram, @/marbar_insta_23 for the cover art and drawings for each of the chapters!  
> And follow @/live_love_xoxo also in Instagram for writing this!


	7. Flower~

Remus' eyes fluttered open as the yellow light faded away. He found himself standing next to the snake as they both stood in-front of a yellow door.

"Welcome to the Dark Side Realm~" Deceit smirked, looking to Remus before going to open the door.

Remus looked around the place where he was. He then looked behind him and down the shadowy hallway — where a white door stood at the end of it. 'The border..' Remus thought as he remembered passing it by once, and Patton told him and Roman to never go near it. 'That's how Virgil must've left..' He thought again.

It was the border that separated the dark sides and the light sides. It let to the light side mindscape, where his family were. They were on the other side.

Remus looked back at the snake who was occupied with opening his door. He then looked back at the border, and ran.

The snake noticed immediately, and scoffed. "Aw, how cute." He said with a smile, and began walking down the hall at a normal pace - not even trying to catch up to Remus.

The imaginative side ran and ran to end of the shadowy hall, slamming into the white door. He grabbed the door handle, shaking it wildly and trying to open it. "C'mon! Cmon!" He cried, growing more fearful.

But the lock restricted it, and Remus was unable to open the door. "No no no!" He cried, looking over his shoulder.

The snake was mere inches away from his face.

"You're not going anywhere." Dee hissed, ragging him backwards by his sash. The lying trait then held the imaginative side by his arm, his grip being too strong for Remus to escape.

"Let me go!" Remus cried as he squirmed about, trying to pull his arm away.

The snake shook him a bit to stop his squirming. "Stop fighting me!" He raised his voice. "Resisting me will only turn out worse for you." Dee growled at him with a look of slight anger.

Remus stopped, making Dee release his grip on him. "Besides.." He lifted his left hand, using his magic to summon snakes to protect the door. "You can't escape if you tried. There's a forcefield over the mansion too."

"Mansion..?" Remus asked curious, following him as he walked back up the hall to the entrance to Dee's room.

"Yes, it's where the dark sides live." He explained, arriving at his door. "But since Virgil's...permanent absence, and no other new factors of Thomas being introduced in the past decade — it'll just be us two living there now~" Dee smirked, opening the door.

He nudged Remus inside and he looked around. There was somehow a whole area of land in here, spread with leafless trees and a large lake. But in the middle a large mansion stood tall and proud, it was absolutely ginormous. It gave off a rather creepy vibe, but Remus found it extremely impressive and intriguing. "Woah.." He exclaimed, looking up at it. "How...how is this possible? How is this in here?"

"This is Thomas' mind, Remus, and here we can do anything. The only limit is his imagination, and with it I conjured this.." Dee explained, looking upon his mansion with a charming smirk. "The perfect place for the Dark Sides to live."

Remus looked at the snake and back up at the mansion. "It's..cool.." He exhaled.

"C'mon, I'll show you around." Dee said, and started walking down the stone path which led to the mansion's entrance.

They got to the end of the path, and Remus saw the slight sparkly outline of something surrounding the mansion. Deceit walked straight through it, and looked back up to a hesitant Remus.

"It's safe, it won't hurt you." The snake reassured, walking through it again and nudging Remus through. He felt a tingly sensation run through his body as he walked through it.

Remus turned around and placed a hand on the dome, now being able to touch it. 'Trapped..' He thought. 'This must be the forcefield he was talking about..'

"C'mon!" Dee called, already walking up the steps than lead to the door of the Dark Side Mansion.

Once inside, the snake showed Remus around the dark and gloomy mansion. Remus was fascinated by the place, finding it extremely interesting and cool, but also quite scary.

It had been around a half hour before Deceit turned and walked down a hall longer than the others. "Here is our final stop.." He said as the gained closer to the end, Remus could make out a green door decorated with tiny octopuses and tentacles.

Then as they arrived at the door, Remus took in and admired it's appearance and craftsmanship. He saw a beautiful black and green emblem carved and freshly painted into the door.

"Did you make this?" Remus asked, carefully running his fingers along the carving. "It's..so detailed and pretty.."

Deceit blushed, before clearing his throat. "Ahem, yes, I did - out of an old room. It's specially for you."

"For me? But why—?"

"This is your room, Remus." The snake interrupted.

The imaginative side was taken aback, not at all expecting this answer.

"M-My room?" He asked. "I..I have a room?"

"Yes?" The snake replied, slightly agitated. "What, did you think I'd let you sleep in the dungeons?"

"Honestly, the dungeons would've been fine.."

"Oh. So you're wanting to? I mean, if you'd like me to I could—"

"Oh, no no! This..this is alright. Thank you.." Remus said, managing a small smile.

The snake returned his smile with a smirk before opening the door and leading Remus inside, who was utterly astonished by the place.

"Oh wow.." He said, looking at the wondrous room.

"Is it to your liking?" The snake asked as he stood by the door, watching a stunned Remus take in his new surroundings. "Anything I can change for you or make different?"

"No! No, this is..it's.." Remus took another look around his new room. "It's nice." He finished.

Deceit smirked at him. "Hm. Good." He replied. "Now, we need to lay down a few rules you need to follow since you're living here now."

"Rules?" Remus asked, sitting down on the end of his cosy bed with octopus themed covers. "What are they?"

Deceit smirked. "One: you're allowed to do whatever you want in the dark mind palace - explore, play, or whatever it is that you like to do. Just as long as it doesn't involve annoying me or you trying to escape. So you can't go anywhere beyond my door on your own. Okay?"

Remus nodded slowly. "Mhm..okay." He said, growing a little anxious. But then he thought for a moment. "But if I'm allowed to go past the mansion, which technically is in the Dark Side mind palace, how will I get past the forcefield?"

'Huh, pretty AND smart.' Dee thought, impressed. "If you wish to get pass the forcefield and outside for some fresh air or exploring or whatever...then ask me, and I'll lower it for you."

Remus smiled at that. 'Maybe..he's not as bad as I thought?' The side wondered in his head.

"Rule Two: when I ask or tell you to do something - you do it. Don't question me, you just do it, or things won't get pretty. Understand?" The snake like creature said intimidatingly.

Remus nodded again, much more frightened than before. 'Guess I was wrong..' He thought.

"And if there is anything that you'd like at all, you ask me and I'll give it to you. Anything you desire, that is within my power of course."

"But..why would you do that for me..?" Remus asked, confused.

The snake looked to the side before meeting the beautiful, emerald green eyes of the other. "If you're going to be staying here I don't want you to be miserable, I'm wanting you to feel happy and comfortable in your new home. So what better way to do that than give you whatever you request?"

"Oh..well, thank you.." Remus replied. "I, uh, appreciate it.." He slightly smiled.

"Now, the third and final rule, the most important of all." Dee began, Remus looked back up at him. "You are never allowed to go back to the light sides, or going anywhere near their domain." He snarled, walking a little closer to Remus who whimpered in fear at him.

"NEVER attempt to escape." The snake continued. "Like trying to get past the forcefield without my permission or trying to contact the others."

Remus backed away slightly, moving further and further up the bed.

"If you break ANY of these rules.." The snake paused, leaning his arm against one of the end pillars of Remus' bed. "There will be serious consequences. Do you understand, flower?~"

Poor Remus was petrified at this point, but cleared his throat after a few moments and nodded quickly. "Y-Yes.." He responded, his voice slightly shaking.

"Perfect..~" Deceit smirked, and began heading for the door before turning around once more. "Oh, and one more thing.."

"W-What is it?" Remus asked him.

The snake then used his magic to transform Remus' old grey vest into a much bolder and sparklier green and black one. It had beautiful glittery ruffles and a lovely black collar, his makeup was slightly changed too. Remus now wore a deep purple shade of eyeshadow. He looked different.

Remus admired his new outfit for a moment before looking back up at Deceit worryingly.

"You're like me now..so you might a well look the part." He smirked, turning away and opening the door. "I'll leave you to freshen up, flower. Dinner will be ready in an hour."

"But what if I don't want to—"

"It WASN'T a request." He snarled interrupting Remus, making him gasp. Deceit then gave a quick smile, displaying his fanged teeth, before closing the door - leaving Remus alone.

The imaginative side looked down at his new clothes, and around his new room. Remus looked down at his trembling hands as he began crying and sobbing. "What have I done..?" He whimpered, realising what he's truly gotten himself into.

Remus then turned and dug his face into the soft pillows, sobbing and crying his heart out, wishing that all of this would just go away..


	8. "I WILL NEVER BE LIKE YOU!"

Remus opened the door to his new room and walked down the darkened hallways and grand staircase, it was clear that he had been crying as the red tear lines stained his cheeks.

He opened the door to the room which he thought was the dining room from Deceit's tour not so long ago. He was right.

"Oh, good." The snake-like trait said, standing up from his chair at the other end of the table that was shrouded with magnificent and delicious foods. "I was beginning to think that you wouldn't show."

"Not like I had much of a choice anyway." Remus said in a low voice, giving Deceit a look of anger.

"Oh, come now, don't be that way." Dee said, gesturing to the other seat at end of the table. "Sit."

Remus did as he was told and took a seat. He looked in front of him to see a plate of food, some of his favourites in fact. "Thanks." He said, looking up at the snake.

"Of course." He smirked, taking a mouthful of his own food. "I hope it's to your liking."

"It's..good." Remus said, although he was only picking at it with his fork.

"Not hungry?" Dee asked, resting the top of his hand under his chin with a smirk.

"I suppose not."

There was a moment silence between the two sides with only the scraping of cutlery against plates heard.

Before—

"Has anyone ever told you that the white streak in your hair compliments your complexion rather beautifully?"

Remus looked up, surprised at his statement. "Um, no..? No, nobody's ever actually told me that." He said, becoming extremely flustered and rather uncomfortable.

"Well, they should." The lying trait replied, placing down his fork. "Your eyes too, they are the most elegant shade of emerald." He smirked.

"Oh, thanks? But you could you please—"

"Oh, and don't even get me started on your hair itself, the way it falls is simply divine. Such a lovely dark shade too."

"Could you—"

"Your moustache as well, rather cute actually. That must've taken ages to perfect."

"Please, don't—"

"Well, I really should say your appearance as a whole is beautiful. You're drop-dead gorgeous, my dear."

"I really don't—"

"What? They not good enough words? How about, magnificent? Stunning? Exquisite? Maybe—"

"Could you please — STOP LYING?!" Remus yelled angrily, slamming his hands down with so much force that it shook the entire table.

The snake wasn't even fazed by the other side's outburst of anger, he simply looked at him with a smirk. "Oh, you think I'm lying, do you? I may be called 'Deceit', dear, but everything I just said is absolutely true."

Remus couldn't take it anymore, he was not having it. He was not having this snake lie straight to his face. The imaginative side screamed out of anger, and when he opened his eyes they glowed a bright dark green.

Tentacles ripped through Remus' new clothing and crawled out of his back, he was transforming into something else.

Deceit stood up from his seat and watched what was happening at the other end of the table before him.

But then the side felt a wave of pain hit his head, the source of it emanating from Remus. He clutched his hair tightly as the pain rushed through his mind.

He saw images of disgusting and horrifying things..

Intrusive thoughts.

Remus panted heavily, he looked up at the snake with piercing green and black eyes, a look of utter rage plastered on his face. The tentacles still wriggling from his back.

"Am I still beautiful now?!" Remus bellowed, his voice taking a deep and demonic-sounding turn.

The snake's arms fell to his side. His eyes rolled back and closed, and he collapsed to the ground with a large thud.

"D-Deceit?" The glow of Remus' eyes slightly faded as he tried to look over the other end of the table, worried if he had possibly killed him.

"AH!" Remus screamed in fear as a gloved hand shot up and scraped against the table.

Deceit lowly chuckled as he pulled himself up, resting his arm against the table, adjusting his hat and cape. "Now that, my dear..was truly ravishing~" He laughed manically, standing up.

"W-What?" Remus asked, his eyes now returned to normal, but his voice still sounding demonic.

"This is a good look for you, simply beautiful, my dear~" Dee chuckled again, gesturing to Remus' tentacles. "Embracing your true dark powers so soon? I didn't think it would take such little time actually. Yet you're already a perfect dark side—"

"NO!" Remus yelled, slamming his hands on the table, causing the whole room to tremble this time, which only made Deceit beam widely. Remus' eyes now glowing brighter and more evil-looking than ever. "I WILL NEVER BE LIKE YOU, YOU SNAKE! I'M NOT EVIL!"

"You may not have been raised to believe that, but it was always meant to be!" Deceit yelled back. "Just look at you now, the perfect example of a true dark side! You can not escape your destiny, Remus!"

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP!" Remus closed his eyes and clutched his hair, wanting to drown out Deceit's voice. But then his tentacles slipped away before they were completely out of sight, his eyes and clutched his hair, wanting to drown out Deceit's voice. But then his tentacles slipped away before they were completely out of sight, his eyes returning to their regular emerald hue.

Remus ran away and out of the room, tears welling up in his eyes.

Deceit grunted and followed the other, quickening his pace to catch up with him.

Remus ran to his room and locked himself in there, wishing he was back home with his family. The side slid down the back of his door in utter despair, and sobbed pitifully into his knees, clutching them tight.

His cries were interrupted by a knock on the outside of the locked door.

"Remus? I—"

"Go away!" He cried.

The snake grunted at the other side's stubbornness before he remembered a 'technique' he had heard about before.

What was it called again? Apologising?

"Look, I'm sorry—" He tried.

"Leave me ALONE!" Remus interrupted again.

There was a short pause before Deceit bashed his fist hard against the door one more time. "Fine! Have it your way!" He grunted, marching down the hall to his own room of the mansion.

Remus cried for the next few hours, hoping his family were doing better than him, praying that they’d find a way to move on and forget him even though he missed them incredibly so.


	9. My Comfort Buddy

Previously on Destinies Intertwined..

"I'd listen to the calculator-watch and Stormcloud, you two. They get the idea. But it was a pleasure doing business with you, Patton!~" Deceit smirked, pulling Remus closer. "However, he is mine now. So you do understand that if you even try to take him back...I'll destroy you all."

There was a flash of yellow light before Remus had disappeared with the snake..

"REMUS!!" Roman cried out in unison with Patton.

"NO! NOOO!" Patton screamed, tears streaming down his cheeks. He ran to where Remus and Deceit were standing moments ago, the only trace of them ever being there were the faint footprints pressed into the carpet. "COME BACK! REMUS, PLEASE COME BACK!"

"He's gone.." Roman exhaled, tears streaming down his face, however he had not yet fully processed the fact that he had lost his brother...forever. He was not yet as emotionally broken as the moral side.

"No, no, no..Remus!" Patton cried, his screams of agony subsiding into a sob. He cried into his hands, laying on the carpet.

Logan turned his head to Virgil. The anxious side was now trying to help Roman, who stood there frozen - the prince's eyes wide and full of tears. 

Comfort. Logan thought as he watched Virgil do the same with Roman. That's what he needs.

The logical side walked towards Patton and kneeled down next to him. "Patton.." He hesitated, unsure of where to start with this. "I know that you're in pain, and—" He cleared his throat. "—in times of this emotion I understand that...comfort is usually a sense of freedom from it—"

But Logan was then interrupted by the emotionally broken side latching onto him in a tight hug. He was frozen there for a few moments as Patton cried and sobbed into his chest, and you could swear there were faint Microsoft error noises emanating from the logical side.

Logan shook his head, snapping himself out of it, and looked down at the distraught Patton who still clung tight to him. He had never seen him this upset before. Logan began to trace circles around his back, a soothing tactic that he had discovered while doing his daily researching and studying session.

"It won't hurt like this forever.." Logan assured as he saw how Patton's cries started to subside, his tactic was working. "No pain is that strong."

"But it hurts, Logie.." Patton sniffed. "It hurts so much. Why did he have to take Remus?! Why not

me instead?!.."

"No, not you, Patton. Never. I wouldn't have let him take you." Logan told him, hugging him back. Logic sighed and ran his hands through the moral side's hair, soothing Patton a little more in between choking on his tears.

...But he felt better being in Logan's arms.

Three days later...

"Look, I know Dee seems bad, but he'll treat Remus well! I know he will!" Virgil told the group, who still were worried and distraught, but had calmed a little more over the past few days.

But Patton and Roman, however, had rarely smiled. But Logan and Virgil were their comfort buddies.

"And just how are you so sure of that, Virgil?" Logan asked him, he was on the couch with Patton resting his head sadly on his shoulder. Logic hadn't left Morality's side for the past three days, he found out he was a good source of comfort for him.

"Because I just do! I was a Dark Side just like him, okay? You already know this.."

"Yes, I do. But you misunderstand what I mean—"

"I just know him! More than anyone!"

"Yes, but how could you? You—"

"Because I loved him, okay?!" Virgil belted out before clasping a hand over his mouth.

Silence...

The sides all knew that Virgil was once a dark side, but none of them ever knew about him and the snake being in a relationship.

But now, actually thinking about it, it all made sense. The flirtatious voice Deceit used with Virgil when he took Remus, how he called him 'Stormcloud', why Vi would know so much about Deceit..

"Virgil, oh my gosh.." Patton said finally, a look of disbelief in his face mixed in with hurt.

Roman grew red in the face with anger. Of course not at Virgil, but at Deceit. That snake had gotten to his love before he could.

"I know." Virgil replied. "But that doesn't matter, because we're over. While I was still with him, he cared more about Remus everyday, it's kind of the reason I left..." Virgil looked at his feet at the thought of the memory, before shaking his head and turning back to face the group. "Look, point is, I know Dee. I know he'll take care of Remus and not hurt him. He has an...admiration for unique things.."

Then all of a sudden, Roman sniggered a little before bursting out with laughter.

It was the first time he had smiled or laughed in three days. It lasted a few seconds before he looked back to Virgil standing in the middle of the living room before them and spoke.

"So you're saying that Deceit like...like likes my brother?! HA! Good one, Virge!" Roman laughed again, clasping his hands together.

"Why is that so funny?" Virgil asked, confused.

"Well...you know! Remus isn't the most, ahem, 'approachable' side. I mean, I do understand why the snake had a thing for Virgil, but why my brother?"

"Well, we are not entirely sure if that is the case yet, Roman. Unless...Virgil, are you certain of any of Deceit's intentions with Remus?"

Virgil thought for a moment. "No, I'm not entirely sure what he wanted to do with him. Only that he's wanted him for years since the deal was made.. But I know Remus won't be harmed."

"Even if that is true and Remus isn't hurt by Deceit, that doesn't mean he couldn't make life worse for him there." Logic stated. "For now, all we have is theories."

"Yeah!" Patton chirped up. "For all we know, Deceit could have a plan to get Remus to side with him by making him believe all these awful horrible things about us and they'll attack the mindscape anyway! Or worse, Deceit'll brainwash Remus so he doesn't remember us anymore! Then he won't recognise you or me and he won't remember that he's my precious moustache son—"

"Patton, calm down." Logan interrupted him. "You're hyperventilating. Breathe in for four seconds, hold it for seven, breathe out for eight.."

"Hey, I thought being anxious was my job, Pat!" Virgil said, trying to make a joke to see him smile, it seems like the roles have reversed.

Patton smiled gently and nodded at his dark strange son before looking back up at Logic.

"Thanks, Logie.." Patton sighed once he had calmed down, resting his head on Logan's shoulder again before cuddling into him. "What would I do without you?"

Logan suddenly felt an error in his code, and his cheeks flushed a deep red. Emotion? No, no, it's impossible....Right? "L-Luckily..ahem! Luckily,

you won't have to find out, Patton.." Logic replied, and it had landed quite smooth actually!

"Hey, Ro.." Virgil smiled as he sat next to Roman on the other side of the couch.

"Hey, Vi.." Roman replied. The princes hadn't slept in days and was extremely tired, you could see the bags under his eyes.

"You look really tired.." Virgil said.

"Gee, thanks." Roman replied.

"No, what I mean is...here." Virgil pulled the Prince backwards so his head fell back onto the anxious side's shoulder. "Try and get some sleep, okay?"

"Virgil, I really don't—"

"Shhhh.." He hushed the Prince, and tried soothing him by stroking locks of his brunette hair.

It proved an effective tactic as Roman had fallen asleep in a matter of moments, Virgil too soon after.

Virgil woke up a few hours later, seeing Logan and Patton had too fallen asleep together on the other side of the couch.

But then Virgil soon became a blushing mess as

he looked down to see the Prince fast asleep and clinging onto Virgil like a pillow. But he couldn't help but give a loving smirk at the sight.

After ages of trying to get Roman to let go of him without waking him up, Virgil succeeded. He sighed and left the room while the others slept.

Was he really going to do this? Go back? But why?

He had no idea why he wanted to, but something inside him was pulling back towards his former home.


	10. Back to Snake 1

Virgil arrived at the border, separating the Dark Sides from the Light Sides. The door on this side was painted pitch black, and on the other it was painted a pure white. He remembered a time when he was standing on the other side, wondering what could possibly be behind that white door that Dee hated so much? But then again, he was only a boy and didn't know any better.

Virgil took a deep breath and exhaled when opening the door, he was greeted by the familiar dark hallway and yellow door at the very end.

He quietly closed the door behind him and walked down it. Virgil's room was behind that door and inside the mansion.

The anxious side arrived at Deceit's door. _Ok Virgil, don't panic.._ He thought to himself. _You're just about to revisit your former home you haven't been to for months since you became a light side and broke up with your ex who you have no idea how to feel about at this point...Yeah. Everything is fine._

He jiggled the doorknob. _Locked_. He thought. _Okay, maybe if I just.._

Virgil slowly closed his eyes, slightly tensing up and humming, trying to channel his powers. His..ahem, darker powers. It was the only way he could get in there, light powers weren't as strong in the dark side realm and usually didn't work at all.

Virgil opened his eyes and found himself outside his room inside the mansion. Only it wasn't his room anymore, it was now green and decorated with octopuses. "Huh?" He gently opened the door and peered inside, curious.

And there he was. Remus, fast asleep in his bed.

Virgil was really shocked at the sight of his friend. He hadn't seen him in three days, and he would be a liar like Dee if he said he hadn't been even the slightest bit worried about him. It was clear that he had cried himself to sleep, but apart from that he looked alright and unharmed, and Virgil was glad he was safe.

But then his eyes widened at a thought. Dee wasn't there, he could wake Remus up right here and right now, he could take him back.

But something restricted he from doing so, Dee would soon notice one way or another if Remus went missing just like that.

So the only thing Virgil did was sneak inside of his old room and pull the bed covers over his friend before closing the door quietly behind him, leaving Remus to sleep with no trace that he was ever there.

But one of Virgil's hands stayed on the door, his senses tingling. He then placed both hands on the door, closing his eyes.

He could sense the negative energy emanating from this spot, someone had been here in the past. Right here in this spot, and Virgil could feel the pain they had felt. Had it been Remus? No, this energy was different...but familiar..maybe—

_"Virgil!" Dee bashed his fist against the wall. "How could you?!" He cried, tears welling up in his eyes. "You damn traitor!!"_

Virgil trembled backwards in shock, he could hear him...feel him. The negative energy was Dee's. The anxious side's chest swelled up with a sudden feeling of guilt, had he really betrayed him? To Virgil it was never the word he'd use, but for Dee it was clearly the right word.

Virgil fell to his knees, trembling and overwhelmed with a plethora of emotions. He was feeling so many emotions all at once, he couldn't take it, he didn't know what to think.

"What have I done..?" He whimpered to himself.

Virgil needed to find Dee. He needed to make things right between the two sides. He stood and ran down the hallways, kept going from memory, until he had found the grand staircase.

Virgil walked down it, made a right, and opened the doors to the dining room. This was where they broke up, Virgil was sat on this table, and he remembered it like it was yesterday.

Of course Virgil hadn't completely gotten over Dee, but it was still painful for him. He sighed sadly, wrapping his arms around himself.

"I thought you were here.." A tired voice stated from behind him.

Virgil gasped a turned around, seeing the snake dressed in nothing but his vest and pyjama pants, looking awfully tired. "Dee.." Was all he said.

"Vi.." Deceit replied, walking forward and tiredly scratching the scales on his face for a moment. "What are you doing here?"

"I...I don't actually know.." Virgil replied.

"Well, it's totally NOT good to see you.." Deceit said, giving Virgil a smirk.

"Good to see you too, Dee." Virgil smiled back at him before it faded, he sighed again and turned away. "So..how are things with Remus?"

Dee sighed and ran his hand through his hair. It had been ages since Virgil had seen him without his bowl hat. "Hates my guts." He replied.

"Already?" Virgil asked, stepping closer to the snake. "What did you do?"

Dee positioned his lower back to rest against the table. "I complimented him, thought I was lying."

"Complimented him?" Virgil mumbled, Dee looked to him. "Like...you did with me?"

Deceit looked to the side, staying silent, Virgil remains quiet as well. Both of them were thinking, their minds overflowing with memories.

"Dee..?" Virgil asked, finally breaking the silence.

"Yeah?"

"Did you..did you ever love me?"

Deceit swiftly snapped his head around at Vi's question, moving closer. "Of course I did!" He replied, and Virgil knew he was telling the truth.

"It's just..I know you loved him before me and I guess I just wonder about it sometimes—"

"Hey, look." Dee interrupted. "This isn't about him. He's not relevant anymore and you know why."

"But you still loved him first, didn't you?"

"Yes..." The snake admitted. "But then I fell in love with you.." Dee smiled, and soon enough the two sides began talking about their past.

** Flashback **

**Dee knocked and opened the door to Virgil's room. "Why hello, Vi~" He said flirtatiously, looking at Anxiety sat on his bed.**

**Virgil looked up from listening to his MCR music, his face immediately flushing red at the sight of his crush. "Oh, h-hey Dee!" He stammered. "Everything okay?"**

**"Everything is fine." Dee sat on the edge of Virgil's bed with him, making the anxious side blush even more. "But I've heard that you've got a little crush on me. Is this true, Virgil?~"**

**"W-What?" Virgil asked, flustered. "W-Who told you that?"**

**"Well, it totally wasn't obvious."**

**"It was..?" Virgil groaned, sensing his lie. "I'm sorry.."**

**"Why are you apologizing?"**

**"I..I don't know.." Virgil tried smiling, shuffling uncomfortably. "I feel like I should.."**

**"Well, you really should." Dee lied again, making Virgil smile softly. There was a short moment of silence between the two sides, and Virgil could feel Dee's eyes examining him which made his face flush even more.**

**"What..?" Virgil asked him, meeting with Dee's enchanting eyes that mesmerised Anxiety.**

**"You're just very beautiful, Virgil~" Dee said to him with a flirtatious tone. Virgil's eyes went wide at his reply. His cheeks were a bright pink, and considering how pale he was, made his blush even more noticeable to Deceit. "And your blush is adorable~"**

**Virgil moved his purple bangs further over his face in an attempt to hide his flushing cheeks. "More lies?" He scoffed, attempting to smile before it faded.**

**Dee's loving smirk weakened at Virgil talking bad about himself. "No.." He took the other's hand in his, pressing his lips gently against Virgil's cold skin. "It's the most utter truth~"**

**Anxiety blushed deeply at the snake's gesture. "Y-You actually mean that?"**

**Dee didn't say anything in return, he did nothing but stare into Virgil's sparkling purple eyes, matching his breathing to his.**

**The snake's hands softly moved along Virgil's arms as he pulled him closer, increasing the intimacy between the two. Dee continued to press soft kisses on Virgil's right hand as the the anxious side's other arm wrapped around Dee's neck.**

**Then before Virgil knew it, the two dark sides were sharing their first kiss. It was a love-induced moment. A passionate kiss, but not heated.**

**"D-Dee..?" Virgil said breathlessly as they pulled apart, resting their foreheads against each other's.**

**"Yes, Stormcloud?~"**

**"I...I love you.." Virgil sighed, realizing** **how deeply in love he was with the snake,** **it wasn't just a schoolboy crush.**

**Dee's eyes widened at his statement, before he smirked and kissed him again. He too was now realising his strong feelings for the side. "I don't love you too.."**

**The two sides started dating soon after, both content with their relationship and with each other. However, while Virgil was truly in love with Dee, Dee's feelings for him hadn't gone. But Deceit, of course, loved Virgil too and the relationship between the two was great.**

**But, like all sad love stories, the destinies of the Dee and Vi were only shortly intertwined — and sadly not permanently. Fate had other plans, tearing the two apart, and put them in the arms of their true soulmates..or are they?**

Virgil and Dee laughed and sighed as they continued to talk about their past among other things. Until Dee said one thing about Remus that drove Virgil’s jealously over the edge, making his face flush with it.

“Aww, is someone getting jealous?~” Dee cooed.

“I’m NOT jealous.” Virgil huffed, folding his arms.

"You really are, it’s pretty obvious.”

“Oh, really? How so?”

“You’ve gotten so jealous of me chaperoning Remus that you’ve decided to go after his brother?"

Virgil looked up. "What, Roman?" He blushed slightly. "There's nothing between us.."

"Please, it's obvious the Prince is in love with you.." Dee replied, shifting a little. I'm not jealous.. He thought to himself.

But Virgil sensed something in the snake's tone and jumped up on the table, smiling as he sat next to him. "Why are you so sure that I'M getting jealous? 'Cause it sure sounds like you're the jealous one."

"Wha—N-No, I never get jealous!"

"Sureee~" Vi smirked before he burst out sniggering, and even Dee couldn't resist a smile at the sight of Virgil's laugh.

"Dee?" Virgil asked after a few minutes of silence between the two sides.

"Yeah, Stormcloud?" Dee smirked.

"Can..can you ever forgive me for what I did? I didn’t realise that I..” Virgil shook his head, remembering all of Dee’s negative energy he felt at the door.

More silence. "No, I can't.*” Dee said finally. "Actually, I *haven't already forgiven you.." He smiled.

Virgil smiled back at Dee's lies, wiping away a single tear. “I’m glad we still have this..” He sniffed.

“Me too..” The snake replied. “We’ll always have the memories, right? Our first kiss?”

“Yeah..” Virgil told him, looking up at Dee with shiny eyes. “We’ll always have our kiss..”

The Snake and the Stormcloud then looked out the window of the dining room, it was now sunrise. The two had been talking for hours.

“I should get back..” Virgil said as they watched the sun rise together. “The others might have noticed I’m gone..”

“Right, of course.” Dee replied, though deep down inside a part of him wanted the anxious side to stay.

“I’ll see you to the border.”

When they had arrived, Vi looked to the lying trait and gently kissed his scales with his cold lips. "Bye, Dee.."

"Bye, Vi.." Deceit held up his hand, bidding him leave with the gesture, and watching Virgil look back at him one last time.

“Oh, wait! Dee?” Virgil opened the door again before it closed.

“Yes?” He asked, turning back around.

“If you want to make it up to Re so he doesn’t hate your guts...try giving him something to do with the ocean. He had a fondness of sea creatures..” Virgil softly smiled.

Dee returned his smile. “Thanks, Vi..”

Virgil waited a second, smiling goofily at the snake, before closing the door - severing him from Dee. Then a blast of energy emanated from both sides of the door as the border was sealed.

Would he ever see him again? Both sides thought. But they pushed it to the back fo their heads as the two sides walked away from the border and back to their homes.

Virgil sighed, wiping away another tear as he walked back to the light mindscape.

He hadn't completely moved on from Dee yet, that was still going to take some time, but at least Virgil was moving forward...and that at the moment was the best he could do.


	11. Ocean of Feelings

Remus awoke to the bright light of the sun over the hill shining through his open window, the wind gently blowing his curtains left and right.

"Hngh, morning time.." He groaned, rubbing his eyes. The side had slept for almost an entire day, his energy being drained from his outburst of dark powers. Remus had been crying himself to sleep as well as crying in his sleep, nightmares crawling into his mind and haunting his usual sweet dreams.

Remus sat up in his bed and yawned, looking around his room. Well, his room in the mansion. "Right, still here.." He sighed.

Remus began humming a little tune that he made up on the spot. It was getting catchy and all of a sudden he started adding lyrics as he jumped out of bed, heading to his closet to get dressed into new clothes.

"It's unicorn horns and dragon tales, Roman's dull creativity~" Remus sang, remembering how all of his life his brother's ideas were favoured over his own. But Remus found them all quite dull to be honest. "If you want the spectrum A to Z then you'll need a little help from me!~"

Remus paused from singing to think about some of his gruesome but good ideas he's had in the past. "From...unicorn porn to rats impaled! I give these thoughts generously!~ If Thomas really wants to challenge his viewership, then you all need to stop limiting me.." He said the last line with a tinge of anger in his voice.

He sighed and changed into his outfit, once again examining and admiring the outfit that Deceit had conjured for him. He was beginning to like it.

Remus sighed again, thinking that he would have to leave his room eventually. He couldn't stay in there forever, could he? There wasn't any food with him and he was beginning to grow hungry.

"Okay, just sneak out, get some food, and sneak back in. He'll never even know you were out." Remus said, after what happens at dinner - he didn't want to see the snake.

Remus walked over to his bedroom door and slowly opened it..

...only to see Deceit standing on the other side of it, his fist in the air, about to knock on the door himself.

"Remus!" He said surprised. "I...was just about to come talk with you."

"Yeah, and?" Remus said rudely as he folded his arms, he was still angry. "What do you want?"

Deceit's eye twitched at his remark, but managed to remain calm and not snap back. "I came to say that I'm..ssssssss.." He hissed.

Remus raised an eyebrow at him. "What?"

He cleared his throat. "Ahem, I meant...s-ssss-sss.."

"Huh?"

"I'm..sss-sorry! Okay? I'm sorry." He finally managed to say. "I didn't realise how upset my compliments would make you."

"Yes, you did! Or else you wouldn't have kept doing it!" Remus snapped.

"OKAY, so I did! But you thought they were lies, well, I don't lie all the time y'know.."

Remus sighed, still irritated, looking off to the side. "Fine. You weren't lying."

"But look, I don't know how to handle this situation anymore than you do, alright?" The snake confessed. "I thought complimenting you would be a good ssssstart but clearly not! I don't know what I should do, what I should say — I've never had anyone to take care of but myself!"

Remus unfolded his arms and stared at Deceit, only half-believing him.

"I didn't mean to yell at you, and I'm sorry about making you cry."

"I'm sorry too." He said, glancing up at Deceit. "I..I don't know what that..thing was, but it wasn't..me. I just got so angry and—" Remus sighed again, more sadly this time. "Can we just...forget about it?"

"Whatever you like, dearest." Dee smirked. "Oh! But before we do, I'd like to show you something."

"What is it?"

"Consider it an...'apology' gift."

"A gift? You got me...a gift?"

"Indeed, now come along." Deceit began walking down the hall and Remus followed.

With Remus following behind him, the snake walked down the grand staircase and outside of the mansion — stopping at the forcefield.

He used his magic to lower it, Remus watching as he did so. "C'mon, we're almost there." Deceit told him, heading over to the lake. He stopped, glancing down into the water and slightly nodded to himself, as if confirming something. "Look down there."

Remus gave the snake a confused look before he dropped down to his knees and peered over the edge of the ground, staring into the lake.

He saw the blurry outlines of fish and other sea creatures swimming about at a strange angle.

"These weren't here before!" Remus looked back up at Deceit. "How did you—"

"That's not all~" The snake smiled. With a wave of his hand, the water of the lake parted like the Red Sea, magically revealing a staircase down to a room under the lake.

Deceit led Remus down the staircase and Remus gasped at the magnificent sight.

An aquarium, bigger than any aquarium Thomas himself had ever seen before, surrounded them. It filled with all kinds of beautiful sea creatures, all different sizes and colours. There was even a shark!

"Wha — you..I.." Remus stared around him in awe, pressing his hands up on the glass. "Words..not working..for mouth.."

"That's not even the best part.." Dee whispered in his ear, a charming smirk on his face. The snake pressed his own gloved hand against the glass, using his magic again.

With the blink of an eye Dee walked straight through the glass and into the aquarium, still breathing in the water.

"H-How are you—"

"Magic." Deceit smiled. "I've made it so you can come inside if you wish as well. But don't worry,

you can't drown, you can breath and the shark

won't bite. It's friendly."

"Here.." The snake reached out his arm through the glass, no water leaking out. His magic was truly powerful as well a magnificent. "Let me show you.."

Remus took Dee's hand and was pulled through. When he opened his eyes he found his vision perfectly clear and unable to hurt his eyes, he could still breath and walk on the floor of the water.

"Wow..this is amazing!" Remus exclaimed happily. He looked down and saw his hand still in Dee's. He giggled nervously before pulling it away and going to play with the sea creatures.

After ten minutes of Remus playing with Dee sat on the sandy aquarium floor watching him, a tiny little octopus swam up to Remus. A familiar looking one indeed.

"Hey! Haven't I seen you before?" Remus giggled, petting it. The little green octopus then got clingy with Remus but he didn't mind, he loved it.

Dee still sat on there on the sand watched Remus with a lovestruck stare, admiring his appearance

and sweetness towards the sea creatures. Remus seemed to really like his gift.

Remus, after around half an hour, walked over to Dee. The snake snapped himself out of his thoughts and stood up. "Oh, done already? So, how was it—"

"OH MY GOSH, DE—!" Remus yelled happily, interrupting him. He had leapt onto the snake, tackling him in a hug in the water.

However, Dee wasn't expecting it and toppled over, both him and Remus falling backwards, through the aquarium glass, and onto the room's floor below — both of them still somehow dry from being under water.

"Ugh.." Deceit groaned, rubbing his head from the slight pain of hitting the ground so harshly.

He looked down and found himself towering over Remus, a massive smile still on his face.

"Hi!" Remus giggled. He was still so happy.

"Um..hello..?" Dee responded, his eyes wide and face flushing a deep pink from the position they were in.

Remus then lifted up his hand and tapped Dee's nose. "Boop!" He laughed before sitting up slightly and wrapped his arms around Deceit's neck in tight hug. "Dee, thank you so much! This is the best thing anyone has ever done for me! I love it so so much!" He told him.

"I...y-you're welcome.." Deceit stuttered, his face turning an even brighter pink.

"C'mon, let's head back!" Remus smiled, pulling away from the hug.

The two went back to the mansion and got something to eat before Deceit escorted Remus

back to his room.

"Anything else I can do for you?" The snake asked him.

Remus just smiled widely and shook his head. “No thanks, Dee. You’ve already done so much.” He opened his door and walked inside his room. “See you later!”

Deceit peered through the crack in the door and looked as Remus fell happily onto his bed, giggling.

This was the happiest the snake had ever seen him.

Deceit walked back into his own room of the mansion, sitting down on his bed.

Dee.. He thought. He called me Dee.. The snake smiled. And he hugged me..

But Dee’s smile faded as he felt the familiar warmth in his face and rapid beating of his heart. He placed a hand on his chest, sighing.

“...What the hell are you doing to me, Remus?”


	12. Lullaby for a Duke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I suggest y'all listen to the song, "Lullaby for a Princes" while reading this chapter uwu

Two days later..

It was the middle of the night, and everyone was asleep. All apart from Roman.

He was in his room, which led to his kingdom.

He wandered around his darkened castle, the only light provided was the brightness of the full moon out this night.

He remembered how his brother and himself would play in this castle together with Patton or Logan supervising them when they were younger.

Roman hadn't eaten, only slept once in the five days of Remus' permanent absence - and that was with Virgil.

However, even his crush had failed to make him feel any better. He loved Virgil so, there was no doubt about that, however the missing love that created the hole in his heart was one of the brotherly kind.

He felt broken, empty.

Roman walked up to the tallest room of the highest tower in his castle — connecting to a large balcony.

He walked out onto the balcony, slumping against the sledge of the it, sighing as the cool wind flapped through his hair and clothes.

Roman looked up at the starry sky, bright and beautiful. He was wishing and wishing that Remus was looking at it too, that idea for some reason making Roman feel the slightest bit better.

Then all of a sudden, a musical element overtook the creative side, and he began singing out into the night — hoping his brother could hear him somewhere in the Dark Side Realm.

"Fate has been cruel and order unkind. How can that snake take you away?"

Virgil awoke to the sound of singing, it was the middle of the night for Sanders' sake! He yawned as he got out of bed, put on his hoodie and clothes, and walked out into the hallway - looking for the sound.

"This punishment of yours - you did not deserve, now everything's so silent these days.."

It was coming from Roman's room. "Princey?" Virgil yawned again.

"But into the stillness, I'll bring you a song, and hope that you'll hear me in sleep. Then with your tired eyes and my lullaby, I will be your company keep.."

Virgil opened Roman's red door and was greeted to the sight of his castle. He looked up at the ginormous structure, only ever seeing it a few times in his life.

He looked up and saw a figure, Roman, high up on the balcony. Vi sighed and walked down the path, heading to Ro's castle and attempting to sneak in.

"Once did a Prince who shone bright like the sun,

Look out on his kingdom and sigh. He smiled and said, 'Surely, there is nobody so lovely and so well beloved as I!'" Roman was telling a story in his song, and Virgil listened as he successfully entered the castle, walking through the large ballrooms and up tall staircases.

"So great was his reign and so brilliant his glory that long was the shadow he cast....which fell dark upon the twin brother he loved, who grew only darker as days and nights passed.." Roman sighed sadly, choking back the tears, not noticing a silent Virgil slip behind a large pillar on the balcony - still remaining unseen.

"And now I do realise that all of the others did not give my brother his due.." Roman's tears finally fell — his smashed his hard fists on the sledge, angered by his own selfish actions and blindness to his own brother's true feelings. "But neither had I loved him as he deserved! I thought he was fine but that was clearly wrong too.." He sang, but almost yelling.

Virgil's expression was one of worry and concern for Roman, not that the prince could see it, the anxious side felt sympathy for him.

"But such is the way of Deceit, he took you from your family, your brother, your home.." Roman continued to sing, even though he the tears fell down his face - unable to control his cries. "And that 'brave' Prince couldn't do anything but watch, as he brother disappeared leaving him in the dark all alone.."

Virgil sighed, hearing the Prince talk—ahem, sing about himself in that way.

"Creative. Imagine. Goodnight, brother mine.

I hope and wish you're sound and safe.." Roman's shaking fist clenched around his sash.

"Bear up, my lullaby! Train of all thought. Through mind, and through time, and through space.." His eyes closed gently, his head still facing upwards towards the night sky.

"Carry the peace and the warmth of my heart, to my brother with sorrow in kind.." Roman let out a shaky breath, his entire body trembling.

"R-Remus, you're loved so much more than you know. M..May troubles be far f-from your mind..” Roman opened his eyes again, staring up at the full moon. “...and forgive me for being so blind..."

His eyes widened, tears still falling and body still trembling, before he screamed into the night. An agonising screech, a painful cry, before it subsided into a sob. The Prince was in so much pain. He just wanted his brother back.

But he was still determined to finish his lullaby, Remus needed to hear it somehow.

"The years now before us: Fearful and unknown!" His arms stretched out wide, looking out upon the view of his kingdom. "I never imagined...we'd face them on our own!" Roman cried.

"May this time without you, finally end one day!"

Virgil wiped away a single tear streaming from his cheek.

"I love you..I miss you.." Roman reaches his arm out towards the night sky, staring at the bright moon. "All these miles away..."

Roman sighed, his breath shaky, his voice breaking.

"May all your dreams be sweet tonight." He sang more softly and quieter, but Virgil could still hear Roman's lullaby. "Resting upon your bed of dark light...And know not of sadness, pain, or care. And when I dream, I'd fly away and meet you there.."

Roman smiled sadly at his last line, both hands resting on his chest where his heart was, his head lowering.

"Sleep...Sleep...Sleep..."

"Hey, Princey.."


	13. You Can Be Prince Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is another songfic chapter, so for this one, listen to the song "You can be King Again" while reading this one! uwu

A shocked Roman turned around rapidly. "V-Virgil?!" He cried, wiping away his tears quickly in hopes that his crush wouldn't notice them. "What are you — how d-did you—"

"I heard you and kinda let myself in...sorry." Virgil put his hands inside his hoodie pockets, looking down at his shoes.

"You...h-heard me..?" Roman asked.

"Yeah.." Virgil looked up and met the eyes of the Prince. "Deep lyrics.." He paused. "Wanna...talk about it?"

Roman sighed. "What is there to say?" He turned and folded his arms over the sledge, leaning his head against it. "I'm a straight-up coward, I failed Remus. I've lost him for good, I didn't do anything to save him! I just froze. It's all my fault.."

Virgil joined him, leaning his arms on the sledge of the balcony. "Hey, c'mon, Princey—"

"I don't even feel like a prince anymore, Virge!" Roman interrupted him at the mention of that nickname. "I'm not worthy of that title, I'm not worthy of anything.." Roman dug his head in his folded arms, hiding his face.

There was a moment of silence between the two sides before Virgil sighed and looked up at the moon. "You know, Roman.." He began.

Ro lifted his head to look up at him.

"I know..exactly how you feel.."

Roman eyes looked to the side, he was about to lift up and say something in return before—

"You're alone." Virgil sang, looking to Roman as he leaned on the balcony's sledge. "You're on your own, so what? Have you gone blind? Have you forgotten what you have and what is yours?"

Virgil missed Remus too, and he knew Roman missed him in a way he could never comprehend,

for he didn't have a brother.

However, Virgil also wanted to remind Roman of all the things that he still had.

"Glass half empty, glass half full. Well, either way, you won't be going thirsty. Count your blessings, not your flaws."

"You've got it all." The anxious trait lifted him arm up, gesturing to his kingdom. "You lost your mind in the sound. There's so much more. You can reclaim your crown." Virgil smiled down at him, but Roman faced away from Anxiety, he didn't want to see him like this.

Virgil sighed at the Creativity's stubbornness before looking back up at the moon. "You're in control. Rid of the monsters inside your head. Put all your faults to bed." Roman turned back to face Virgil as he said these words. "You can be Prince again." Vi smiled.

Roman's eyes glistened at Virgil's last line, staring at the anxious side with fascination, and Ro couldn't help but notice how beautiful Virgil looked in the moonlight.

"You don't get what all this is about." Virgil told him, and Roman looked up in confusion. "You're too wrapped up in your self-doubt." Roman grunted, he still disliked the fact that he was insecure. Deep down he knew he was, he just refused to admit it. "You've got that young blood — set it free!"

"You've got it all. You lost your mind in the sound. There's so much more. You can reclaim your crown. You're in control. Rid of the monsters inside your head. Put all your faults to bed. You can be Prince.."

Roman's face screwed up as he tried to force the tears back, but his attempts were no use. He started to sob into his hands.

"There's morals in my madness.." An image of a distraught Patton flashed through Virgil's mind.

"There's no logic with your sadness.." He thought about Logan, then looked down at the still crying side. "You don't gain a single thing from misery!" Virgil's cold hand touched Roman's cheek and gently wiped away his tears. "...Take it from me..."

"You've got it all...You lost your mind in the sound.." Roman put his hand on Virgil's, still trembling, then pressed his lips against Vi's cold skin — wanting to find comfort in it. "There's so much more.." Virgil continued to sing, he didn't mind the side's gesture. "You can reclaim your crown..."

"You're in control...Rid of the monsters inside your head..." Virgil ran a hand through Roman's hair, wanting to sooth and reassure him. "Put all your faults to bed. You can be Prince..."

But Virgil then jumped up on the balcony, standing on the sledge, his arms wide out to keep his balance.

"Virgil!" Roman said worried he was going to fall.

"You've got it all!" Virgil continued, a smile on his face, walking along the sledge with caution. "You lost your mind in the sound! There's so much more! You can reclaim your crown!"

"You're in control! Rid of the monsters inside your head!" Virgil jumped down into Roman's arms who twirled him around in one spin, holding him tight. "Put all your faults to bed..." He brushed some hair out of Roman face, sighing gently.

"You can be Prince again..."

Roman and Virgil were staring into each other's eyes for a few moments before Vi cleared his throat rather awkwardly. "So...you get what I mean then," He gave him a cute half-smile. "..Princey?" He emphasised on the nickname.

Roman was hesitant at first before smiled back at Virgil. "I do.." He sighed, still trembling.

"C'mon, let's get you inside." Virgil said, putting an arm around him. "It's cold."

~

Virgil took Roman into his room and made sure he was in bed and gonna get some sleep, he needed it. The anxious side hummed before standing up and heading for the door.

"Wait!" Roman said, grabbing his hand in time.

"Hm?" Virgil turned around and slightly blushed at Roman, looking down at his hand in his. "W.." He cleared his throat. "What is it?"

Roman pulled away his hand. "Could..could you maybe...s-stay with me tonight? I..don't want to be alone.." The Prince confessed, fidgeting with his hands.

Virgil eyes widened at his question before his face softened, a small blush visible and a gentle smile spread across his lips. "Sure." He said in return.

Virgil kicked off his shoes and hopped onto the bed, on-top of the covers, but still in his jeans and hoodie.

The anxious side's head fell down onto the pillow as he lay on his side, facing a blushing Roman. The redness in his face could rival the colour of his own sash. "H-Hi.." Was all the Prince could think of to say.

Virgil chuckled at him. "Hey." He replied, and closed his eyes.

Roman lay there and stared at Virgil for ages, taking in the features of his face. The Prince couldn’t take how beautiful he was. His pale skin, his cute nose, the pretty traces of black eyeshadow under his eyes, his handsome jawline, the gorgeous light pink that decorated his cheeks, and his soft lips that he so desperately wanted to kiss..

“C’mon, Roman, stop thinking like that..” He said to himself in his mind.

Roman just managed to contain his urge to kiss him, pushing the thought to the back of his head. He looked at Virgil's hand that lay by his face on the pillow instead.

He wanted to hold it - but was afraid of what Virgil would think if he was still awake. Would he reject the Prince and push him away? Roman felt like asking him to stay in his was kingdom tonight was already too much.

But as Roman continues to stare at his hand, Virgil opened his eye slightly and saw the Prince doing so. He caught his drift and smiled. “You can hold it if you want.” Virgil said, making Roman jump.

“Oh, I’m sorry I thought you had fallen asleep and— wait, really?” Roman asked, interrupting himself.

“Mhm..” Virgil said a little tiredly. “If it helps you.” He told him, he wanted the Prince to feel comforted.

“I..thank you..” Roman, smiled at him.

“No problem..” Virgil said.

The two sides then closed their eyes and fell asleep together, their hands still intertwined with the other’s. They stayed like that until they woke up the afternoon of the next day..


	14. "Thirty"

A week of Remus’ stay in the Dark Side Realm..

Deceit parted the lake and walked down into the aquarium to find Remus happily playing and feeding the sea creatures, he was loving it.

He smiled softly at the sight of the boy before gently knocking on the glass, grabbing his attention.

Remus turned around from feeding a baby octopus, seeing Deceit. He couldn't resist a smile and waved at the snake.

Deceit, smile still plastered on his face, rolled his eyes and waved back. Then gestured for Remus to come out of the water.

"Okay!" Deceit saw Remus mouth, but he couldn't hear him through the glass or the water.

Remus said goodbye to his ocean friends and popped his head out of the water, somehow still completely dry. "What's up, Double D?" He giggled, stepping out of the glass.

“Gross. Don’t call me that.” Dee said to him and Re giggled in response. “Do you maybe want to do something?" The snake asked him.

Remus tilted his head, a quizzical look on his face. "What do you mean?"

"Like, maybe...a game..? You like those right?" Deceit questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Remus' face lit up and his eyes sparkled. "Really?!"

Deceit nodded. "Anything you want, you pick."

But then Remus' smile faded and he looked down at his hands. "Am I allowed to use my powers? I mean, there were...restrictions in my family when it came to my ideas.." He sighed sadly. Before another memory came to mind and he began to panic. “And that thing I turned into—”

"Hey, I said you could do whatever you wanted here, right?" Deceit reminded him, he wrapped his hands around Remus' for just a moment. "Don't be afraid to use them..embrace them." He smirked.

Remus was hesitant for a moment before he smiled back and nodded, a look of determination on his face. "Okay."

Remus still needed time however. He wasn't going to fully embrace his powers, not yet anyway. He didn't want to give into the darkness when there was even the slightest chance of returning to his family.

Sure, he liked Deceit and the aquarium had made his life with the snake easier, but Remus still wanted to go back to his family.

But that didn't mean he couldn't use his powers for a little game...right?

"I know just what we should play!" Remus smirked, his face one of mischievousness and excitement.

Deceit found his expression rather charming, and returned his smirk.

"Can we go back to mansion? We need a bigger space." Remus asked.

Deceit nodded, wondering what they were doing.

When they arrived, Remus ran into the middle of the room, channelling his inner magic as Deceit watched fascinated.

A beam of green energy burst from Remus and went through the walls and even through Deceit, making his body feel tingly.

Suddenly loud groans were heard from all around the house and something starting banging on the doors. Deceit was alarmed as Remus giggled with excitement.

"Deceit, c'mon!" Remus said, running to the nearest door and locking it, blocking them out.

"Remus, what did you do?!" Deceit grunted as he pushed back against the door.

"This was my favourite game as a kid, I played it when no one was around to see or hear them!"

"See what? What did you conjure?!"

"Zombies!" Remus giggled. "And they're faster than you think, so let's go!" He giggled again, grabbing Deceit's hand and running up the stairs.

The two sides arrived at Remus' room and he ushered Deceit inside, then locked it.

"WHOO!" Remus yelled, loving the adrenaline rush. "That felt AWESOME!"

"So what do we need to do to defeat them?" Deceit asked, catching his breath.

"I've made it like a video game, one hit to the head and then they're poof! Gone!" Remus smiled cheerily. It was kind of...cute. "You get a little upgrade to your weapon with every zombie you kill."

"Do you know how many you've conjured?" Deceit asked him.

"Thirty. So this is just a mini-game." Remus gave a twisted smirk, making Deceit's face flush red. The imaginative side then summoned his morningstar. "Oh, how I've missed this~" He chuckled.

Remus examined his morningstar with sparkling green eyes before he looked back up at Deceit. "Ahem, sorry. I can get carried away, haha.." Remus said, putting his arms behind his back, realising how that must've looked to him.

“Erm..” Deceit shook his head, snapping himself out of his thoughts. “It’s quite alright. Shall we?” He gestured to the door, the groans of the zombie’s downstairs.

“Oh, most definitely!~” Remus chuckled, pulling open the door as quick as he could and running along the landing and looking over the banister.

“Hi-YA!” He threw his morning star, hitting three of the zombies in one go. “Haha! Thirty points!” Remus cheered, summoning his morningstar back which had grown slightly bigger. “C’mon, Dee!”

“Erm...o-kay?” Deceit followed him down the stairs and into the crowd of the undead, completely clueless of what he should be doing.


	15. Something There

**TW: Blood, murder of zombies**

****

"Take THAT! And — THAT!" Remus screamed in delight with each hit of a zombie. He was living for the adrenaline rush, running a hand through his slightly damp hair from his sweat ever now and then.

Remus to most would've looked like a mad-man, but to Dee...ha! The snake couldn't stop staring!

'He looks kind of...hot like this..' Deceit thought, clearly distracted by the sight of Remus as his cheeks burned up profusely. The soft boi he once was had complete disappeared, a crazed and wild in Remus' eye, all because Dee asked him to play a game.

However, the snake was so distracted he didn't notice one of the undead crawling towards him from behind.

But Remus did notice. "Dee! Watch out!" He screamed.

"Huh?" Deceit turned around and gasped, greeted by the low groaning of the zombie who's arms were stretched out wide — ready to grab and bite the snake.

"Get AWAY from him!" Remus sprang into action and ran in front of Dee, protecting him from the zombie, jumping over the pile of limp zombies he had already mercilessly slaughtered. "You ready to die twice?!" He held his morningstar high in the air before crashing it down on the zombie's head, it's blood splattering a little on his cheek and sash.

Remus panted before turning around to face Dee, his look turning from one of hatred for the zombie to a soft smile for the snake. "You okay?" He asked gently.

"I..uh.." The snake shook his head, allowing himself to form words. "You...you saved me?"

"Well, duh!" Remus chuckled. "You think I'd let you get bitten by that thing? We're on the same team right now! You and me!" Remus smiled, making Dee smile too.

"Here, how about we help each other?" Re suggests, summoning a yellow shield for Dee. "Instead of taking them on on our own, you be the shield, and I'll be the weapon?" Remus smirked, leaning against Deceit.

Dee returned his smirk and leaned back, getting into a warrior stance. "I like that plan~" He smirked.

Remus held his morningstar up high. "Let's do this!"

It continued like that for a while, Remus and Deceit murdering zombies, protecting one another. Dee was a little unsure at first but he got the hang of it.

Remus looked over every once in a while, chuckling at Dee's uncertainty before he knew what he was doing. But then he began to put his thoughts in song.

"There's something sweet, and almost kind." Remus thought in his head. "Wait - what am I thinking? Am I having a change of mind? Because now he's here, and so unsure..I wonder why I didn't see it there before.."

Dee was having some confusing thoughts in his own head too while he acted as Remus' shield. "This is all so new, a run of the rails.." He thought. "I even realised he's never shuddered at my scales! Could this really mean..? No, I'll just ignore." Dee glanced up at Remus, who had a small smile and blush on his face — looking almost smitten-like. "But then he's never looked at me that way before.."

Remus turned away from Dee, hitting a zombie with his mace while still lost in his new and confusing thoughts. "New, and a bit..alarming! Who'd have ever thought that I could be..." Re turned around and looked Dee, taking note of his scales again. "True, that he's no 'Prince Charming'..(pretty sure that Roman haha!) But there's something in him that I simply didn't see~”

Remus giggles to himself before taking out the

last zombie, heavily panting like a dog in heat. “That..was..awesome!” He cheered.

Deceit made the shield disappear and smiled. “Yes, I...suppose it was.” He replied.

“We..should totally do that again!” Remus laughed.

The snake laughed back. “As much as I’d love to do that, Remus, you need rest.” He moved closer to the side and took away his morningstar, making it disappear.

“Aw, no, c’mon, Dee!” Remus said, lifting his arm up for his weapon before it disappeared. “I’m not...tired!” He argued, but yawned in between.

Dee chuckled a little. “I think you are, dear. C’mon, let’s get you to bed.”

“Noooo!” Remus whined like a child, trying to push back against Deceit. “I’m not..not..tires!”

“You mean tired?” Dee smirked, correcting him.

“Yeah..*yawn*..yeah, that..” Remus’ eyelids began to hover as his limbs grew weaker by the second.

Then before either of them knew it, Remus had completely passed out in Dee’s arms, his head resting against his chest.

Deceit tutted. “I told you so, dearest..” He smirked, picking up Remus bridal style and carrying him up the stairs.

“Mhm..mm..” Remus stirred slightly in his slumber and wrapped his arms around the snake’s neck, making Dee’s blush profusely. 

Deceit opened Remus’ bedroom door and carried him over to his bed, gently placing the creative side down and ticking him under the covers.

Dee then pulled away to get a proper look at the sight before him. A peaceful Remus fast asleep, a small smile plastered on his face - showing that he was already having sweetly dreaming.

So beautiful..’ Deceit thought. Something then compelled the snake to move Remus’ hair out of his face and gently kiss his forehead, and so he did.

Dee sighed dreamily and snuck out of the room, quietly closing the door behind him.

The snake then leaned his back against the wall, pressing a gloved hand to his chest as he felt his heart rate increasing rapidly. “There’s definitely something there that wasn’t there before~” He sang out loud before walking away down the hall.


	16. Can't Help Falling in Love with You~

Two weeks of Remus' stay in the Dark Side Realm..

Patton lay on his bed alone in his room, holding a tear-stained pillow close to his chest. He had been crying non-stop, and not even his room had been much help to him like he thought it would be.

Patton's feelings of grief were too strong even for the jolt of happiness his room brought to be fixed.

He missed Remus so much, and the pain that followed was something that needed time to heal. Lots, and lots of time.

Patton sobbed as quietly as he could, praying and hoping the others wouldn't hear.

He had told the other sides around an hour ago that he wanted to be alone in his room. Logan, Roman and Virgil were all fine with this, understanding that Patton needed time.

The others were just as upset too however.

Roman's guilt still resided with him, and over the past two weeks that guilt of losing Remus had driven him to try and plan or figure out any was possible to get him back.

Virgil tried to get Roman to give up on it when the Prince would listen to him, but he missed Remus too. The anxious side had lost a dear friend to him, however, he wanted to let it go since dwelling on the past wasn't always the correct answer.

It was also no doubt that Virgil and Roman's feelings for each other grew, but neither of them admitted it. 

Logan was also upset about Remus leaving, but he refused to show emotion as usual. But who would be his test subject for all of his scientific experiments now? Of course that wasn't the only reason, the logical side too had lost a close and dear friend to him. But the side pushed his feelings away, and wanted to focus on mending Patton's.

So it was no surprise when he secretly felt a bit useless after Patton said he wanted some alone time.

But Patton tried to think of things that would usually make him happy, in any attempt to avoid these unhappy feelings.

'Puppies..Kittens..Singing..Movie nights with my family..Logan..Wait.' Patton's thoughts stopped in their tracks. He suddenly felt his sad feelings dilute just a little at the thought of the intelligent side.

Patton turned over onto his back and looked up at the stars painted onto his ceiling.

Patton turned over onto his back and looked up at the stars painted onto his ceiling. "Do I..like Logan?" He asked himself aloud.

Patton thought for a moment and decided to test. He sighed gently before thinking about Logan. Images of him flashing through the moral trait's mind, memories of him too.

"Are you alright there, Patton?"

"Salutations, Patton. How are you today?"

Patton realized he was giggling to himself, his cheeks noticeably got warmer and flushed pink, and he felt butterflies fluttering in his stomach.

He giggled again before sighing gently, his love-filled eyes hovering slightly. The moral trait turned back onto his side and dig his face in his pillow, trying to hide his dreamy and dazed look.

He sighed again, sweetly smiling..before he gasped softly at another memory of Logan — he skin turning pale and blood running ice cold.

"Oh please, Patton. Every side knows I'm above emotion."

Patton exhaled a shaky breath. "That includes love.." He said, completely distraught.

The tears were back. Patton cried and sobbed unto his pillow, he didn't want the other to hear him upset but everything at this point was just causing him so much pain.

"But I can't help it.." He said in between cries. "If I'm already in love with you.."

Patton sat up, sighing melancholy, before the moral trait chanelled all his feelings of pain and love, and put them into song.

"You would say..only fools, only fools rush in.." Patton wiped away another tear before walking over to his door and opening it. "But I..can't help..falling in love with..you.."

Patton walked down the hallway to Logan's door, he raised his hand to knock on it — but hesitated. "Shall I stay? Would it be, would if be a sin?" The moral trait pulled away, and turned around.

But then a head popped around the crack in the intelligent side's door..Logan — who had heard and continued to listen to everything..

"That I, can't, help falling in love..with..you.." Patton sighed and began walking away — completely unaware of the logical side who, now driven by his strong romantic feelings for the moral trait he didn't at first understand, was opening his door and walking up behind him.

The side then stopped Patton and took his hand in his. "As the river flows, surely to the sea~" Logan sang, not caring that it was something he didn't usually do, pulling the other closer.

Patton was starstruck for a moment, gazing into Logan's deep entrancing eyes, before genuinely smiling for the first time in weeks and letting his heart take the lead. "Darling, so it goes..some things are meant to be~!"

"Oh! Some things..are meant to be~!" Logan echoed, smiling too, twirling Patton around.

"Take, my, hand.." Patton sighed dreamily.

"Oh, I'll take your hand!" Logan assured, grasping it tight in his own, never wanting to let go.

"Take my whole life too.." Patton smiled, rested his head into Logan's chest, feeling content.

"Take my whole life too, oh~" Logan repeated, running a hand through Morality's hair.

"For I can't help..falling in love..with..you!" Patton couldn't resist crying tears of joy. "Ooooooh!~ For I can't help it~~! I can't help it!"

"No, I can't help it!~" Logan smiled, wiping away Patton's tears comfortingly.

Patton smiled up at Logan, wrapping his arms around his neck. "No I — oh no! I can't help — falling in love!~"

Logan smirked at the beautiful trait, leaning in closer. "With~"

"You.." The two then closed the gap between one another, both traits sharing their first kiss.

Logan pulled away after a few moments, panting heavily as he tried to process all these new and wonderful feelings in his stomach and chest and head.

"Logie.." Patton breathed. "I..I love you.."

"Patton..I..I have strong emotions for you too, much more stronger that platonic, I promise. I am unsure if it is..'love' as you have said but..I would like to figure it out with you..if you'll be patient with me that is.." Logan explained with smile.

Patton nodded slowly. "Of course, Logan. We don't have to rush this. Just as long as I have you by my side..I realise how you've always been there for me.."

"And I always will be, Patton.."

"D-Does this mean..that we..we're..?"

Logic interrupted the other with a faint chuckle before taking Morality's hands. "Patton, will you be my..my..?"

"Boyfriend?!" Patton beamed, his eyes shining.

Logan clicked his tongue and nodded. "That's the word."

"Yes! Yes, of course I will, Logie!" Patton pulled him into a tight hug. "Can we..kiss again?"

Logan chuckled again. "Yes, we may." He smiled, this time being the one to capture Patton's lips in a passionate kiss.

Logan and Patton told Virgil and Roman of their new relationship the next day, and in all honesty — that information managed to make the group a bit more happy, and even bringing them together.

It was going to take much more time, but the four were slowly mending the broken parts and learning how to live as a family again.


	17. A Friend?

Three weeks (just short of a month) of Remus' stay in the Dark Side Realm..

"Good morning, Remus." Deceit greeted with a smile as the octopus like trait walked into the dining room.

"Mm..Morning.." Remus slurred as he walked into the large and dark kitchen on the other end of the room that was connected to it.

"Not sleep well?" Deceit asked as he sipped at his cup of coffee, not looking up from the book he was reading — but nonetheless noticing the exhaustion in Remus' voice.

"Guess not.." Re replied, opening the fridge tiredly and scrummaging around. "We got any deodorant?"

"Here." Deceit snapped his fingers and a row of deodorants appeared on the top shelf of the fridge.

"Thanks.." Remus took one and sat at the other end of the table, sighing exhaustedly.

The snake looked up from his book and steadily placed his cup down. "Are you sure you don't want anything else for breakfast? That stick is barely a snack, darling."

"Don't call me that — and no thank you, I'm fine." Remus replied, biting into it.

"Hmph. Suit yourself." Deceit responded, turning to the next page.

Over the last week, the snake and the octopus had grown closer — however, their relationship was still rather complicated...to say the very best of it?

One important conversation that week had happened out on the lake, the two sitting together on the grassy ground — staring into the water below and trying their best to enjoy each other's company, but tension was still high.

Eventually the two had begun talking and it lasted for a few hours — Remus ranting on about all these fun and gross ideas that he never got to use, and Deceit listening politely.

Dee sympathised the the other, and in all honesty — yes, very hard to believe with Deceit — actually liked Remus' ideas and suggestions. They were all dark and disgusting, but unique in their own way, and Dee admired that.

But eventually their conversation had escalated,

and the snake looked at the octopus with a raised eyebrow before asking this question.

"So..you still don't think I'm some..'evil serpent come to trick you into joining the Dark Side!' Not even after all..that?" Dee had asked, making an silly face as he said the words 'evil serpent'. Remus knew what he was referring to.

"No, I suppose not. You can be..nice, Dee - when you want to be. I mean, you did apologise to me..which shows you have manners and empathy..and got me an aquarium!" Re chuckled. "Then, in all fairness, it was my decision to go with you. No one else's, cause you would've..you know..messed up Thomas' head.." He murmured the last part as quietly as he could. 

Dee grunted annoyingly but shrugged it off. He would tell Remus it was all just an empty threat another day.

"I mean, it was just a deal, right? But..now that I think about it.." Remus thought for a moment, before his eyes widened. "Why..why did you make that deal with Patton? Why did you want..me? And..what for?"

Dee had felt his entire body tense at his bundle of questions, before he cleared his throat. "I-It's complicated.." The snake blushed at the very thought of him again. And no, 'him' was not Remus as you would think.

"But can't you tell me? The deal was over who I was going to be raised by, was it not?"

"It's..a conversation for another day, Remus.." Dee sighed.

"Hmph. Fine." Remus turned and folded his arms, he knew there was a lot of things Dee was hiding from him. He just needed to get past those scales, like Virgil said.

But Remus had no idea how to do that.

"So..you don't hate me then? After everything?" Dee tilted his head.

"What?! No, of course not!" Remus told him. "Look, things are no doubt..complicated between us, I guess I could put it that way.." The octopus then placed a hand on Dee's shoulder, smiling sweetly. "This may seem..unnecessary, but despite things you've done, I'm willing to consider you.a friend.."

"A..friend?"

"Mhm.." Remus nodded. "Is..is that okay?"

Deceit thought for a moment before patting Remus' hand. "Friends. I'd like that."

And it was a title that Dee cherished.

But anyways back to the present, Remus had finished his stick of deodorant and rested his

head against his elbow, nodding off gently.

"Remus. You're clearly sleepy, just go back to bed."

"No. I'm not. I'm just.." Remus put his tongue to the roof of his mouth for prevent another yawn from escaping him. "..I'm just..thinking."

"Thinking?" Deceit placed down his book. "About what exactly?"

"N-Nothing much.." Remus looked odd to the side, remembering the lullaby that had he had heard last night. He had no idea where it came from, but he did know one thing..

The voice singing it was Roman's.

He couldn't remember most of the words..just a few lines and the tune of the lullaby. But Remus also remembered the sad sound of his brother's broken voice.

"Carry the peace and the warmth of my heart, to my brother with sorrow in kind.."

"R-Remus, you're loved so much more than you know. M..May troubles be far f-from your mind.."

"I love you..I miss you..all these miles away..."

Remus had sighed gently when he heard those lines last night, drifting off into slumber already. "I love you too, Ro.." He had mumbled.

But despite his brother’s lullaby, Remus had only managed to get a two or three hours of sleep last night.

"Really? 'Nothing much'?" Deceit said as he raised about eyebrow, causing Remus to snap out of his memories of last night. "I thought you would know better than to lie to me by now, Remus."

"I'm not lying.." He mumbled.

"You clearly are. It's obvious by the way your hands are fidgeting and how you look of to the side to avoid my gaze every ten seconds." He smirked, taking a slow sip of his coffee.

Remus huffed, why did he have to be so good at these things? Of course, he couldn’t tell Deceit what he heard last night though..

“Fine. Don’t tell me then.” Deceit responded, picking up his book.

There was silence for what felt like ages between the two, before Deceit smirked again.

“For what it’s worth, you’re rather cute when you’re sleepy anyway~”

“Dee..” Remus responded in a low and dangerous voice. “I thought we said you wouldn’t—”

“I changed my mind~” The snake smirked, causing the octopus to frown angrily.

“You know I don’t like—”

“Being complimented? Yes, I’m aware. But why is that exactly?”

“But I just don’t!” Remus raised his voice. “It’s none of your business why!”

“Someone as beautiful as you should be getting complimented all the time, Remus~” He responded.

“Just stop!” He yelled, tears pricking at his eyes, but the snake didn’t see this from the distance.

“Aww, are you getting all riled up now?~”

“JUST FUCKING STOP!” Remus yelled in reply, before gasping and smacking a hand hard over his mouth. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry!”

Remus began trembling, looking down at the ground as he backed up - causing himself to trip over his chair.

“Remus..?” Deceit stood, walking around the table and closer towards the boy.

“I-I’m sorry..I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to..Please don’t..” He shook and shuddered, begging and muttering phrases. “Please s-stop..”

“Remus!” Deceit ran over and grabbed the boy’s shoulders. “Remus — Re, listen to me. Listen to my voice!”

“I-I’m so sorry, I-I—”

“Remus..” Deceit tried to get the the quivering boy to look at him, but the snake could see it in Remus’ eyes that he wasn’t there in the room with him. “Remus, come back..whatever your isn’t real. You’re here. You’re safe.”

“I..I didn’t mean to..”

“Remus, can you hear me?”

But then Remus trembled more, tears streaming down his face — and muttered in phrase that immediately made Deceit’s blood turn to ice.

“..I-I’m sorry, Patton..p-please don’t..I..I didn’t mean to..it was an accident, I—”

This was because of Patton?

“Re. Remus, listen to me.” Deceit grabbed Remus’ hands and forced the boy to look at him with his terrified eyes. “It’s just me. I’m not going to hurt you. You’re safe here, I promise. Come back to me, Re..”

The snake then pulled the octopus into a tight hug, the scared boy’s head pressing against his chest. But then Remus’ legs gave way and he trembled to the ground, Dee not letting go of him for an instant.

The two laid there, Deceit patiently waiting until Remus realised that he was safe. But it took the snake a few moments to notice that the boy had passed out in his arms, gently muttering another phrase that he made out to be..

“I’m so sorry, Patton..”


	18. "Why can't I be the hero?"

"PATTON?!" Remus awoke with a sharp jolt, gasping and panting heavily, still feeling his face wet with tears.

"Hey, hey, hey! Ssssshhh. I'm here. It's okay, Remus.." A soothing voice assured him. 

The boy looked up at the snake, only now realising that the two were on the ground with Remus wrapped up and protected in the other's strong arms. "Dee..?" 

"Yeah..yeah, it's me.." Deceit said gently, showing the caring side of himself that Remus had only seen subtly as few times. 

Then the boy's eyes widened as Remus remembered what had happened before he passed out, his face scrunching up as he began crying again, muttering - "I'm so so sorry, Deceit.." 

"Hey, hey, no!" Dee pulled him into his chest once more as Remus' arms latched tightly around him. "You shouldn’t be apologising.."

Remus continued to sob softly into his chest, Deceit not caring that his cape got tear-stained. 

"Remus, after what's just happened, you can keep this from me. You don't have to tell me the truth.." Deceit lied again. 

Remus sniffed and took a moment to process the twisted words before sighing gently. He looked up at the snake. "D-Dee, I don't know.." He whimpered, thinking about all those bad memories. 

"Then I will leave this alone, Remus.."

Remus sighed shakily. "I..okay..I-I'll tell you.."

Deceit nodded and helped Remus up, walking him to a chair and sitting down before taking a seat next to the other. "I'm listening." 

Remus took a deep breath, fiddling with his hands. "Well, remember when I told you that when I was with my family..my more gruesome ideas and powers had to be kept under lock and key? They were..restricted?"

"Mhm.." Deceit nodded. 

"Well, it was more to it than just that. I wasn't even allowed to swear or anything—"

"They kept you from swearing?! Are you fucking serious?!" Deceit asked, but backed off when Remus gave him a look. "Right, I get it. You weren't allowed to swear."

"But..one time it just slipped..and Patton got angry at me.."

"Remus," Deceit said in a dangerous tone - his eyes ablaze with sudden anger for the moral trait. "Did Morality ever...hurt you—?!"

"What? No! No! No!" Remus objected. "He never ever hurt me..well, not physically. Patton just got so angry that day..I was only young and I don't think I even understood the meaning of the word. But Padre just yelled at me so loudly when he heard me say it that I started crying and..he sent me to my room. I don't think I left that room until Roman came to check on me a week later.."

"Remus.." Dee said sympathetically, leaning back in his seat and pondering for a moment. "I think that it might've festered within you. Traumatic experiences as a child tend to lead to problems in adult life." 

"Traumatic?" Remus chuckled. "I wouldn't go that far.." He said unconvincingly. 

"Well, after what I've just seen there I'd have to disagree." The snake argued. 

The octopus shifted in his seat, feeling like he had been caught or found out or something. "W-Well.." He tried to think of a retort. "S-So what?! It was one bad experience — I'm over it now!" 

"Oh-ho-ho! Two lies. One sentence. Could you be any more of a Dark Side, Remus?" Deceit chuckled teasingly.

"W-What?" 

"Well, first of all: you are clearly not over it. As I said, it's festered within you and from what I just saw you are still afraid of Patton to this day.." He sighed. "Which you don't have to be." Dee's hand moved slightly across the table and closer to the other's. "As long as you're here, you're safe."

Remus tried to hide his blush before asking him: "W-What's..the second..?"

Deceit took a deep breath. "I can tell that this isn't the only experience you've had before. You've been hurt more than one time with them...haven't you?" 

Silence. 

"I want the truth, Remus.." 

Remus sighed shakily, more tears threatening to stream down his face. Before he slowly nodded. "The other..'experience' is the..the reason I don't like being..complimented.." 

There was another moment of silence before:

"Don't expect me to let that slide either, Remus.."

The said side sighed tiredly, looking down at his quivering hands. "F-Fine.." He mumbled, knowing he couldn't keep this from him.

"W-Well," Remus began to tell his story. "When Roman and I were young — a year or two after the..the s-split, we were twelve, maybe thirteen — we'd play together in the Light Imagination." He smiled lightly at the memory of it. The good side of the memory. "We would roleplay these big dramatic scenes that Ro came up with. The cliché, you know? A beautiful prince under a curse, a dashing hero.." Remus paused for a moment, his nostalgic smile fading. "..A villain.."

**Flashback:**

"Release the damoiseau from his tower confinement!" Young Roman bellowed in a grand voice, getting into the character of the dashing hero. 

"Never! The Prince is under my sleeping curse now! Only to be woken up by True Love's Kiss!" Young Remus smirked evilly, getting into the role of the villain that Roman had chosen for him. 

"Then there's only one thing to do! Take   
that you foul fiend!" The other exclaimed, swinging his sword at his brother.

The banter went back and forth between   
the two brothers before Roman swung his seemingly sharp sword at Remus. Of course it didn't hurt him however. Patton had made sure that nothing was capable of harm while the twins were in the Imagination alone. 

"Ow!" Remus faked. "I've been impaled." He fell to the ground with a giggle as Roman stormed past him.

The young Roman ran to the tower where the sleeping Prince laid. But of course he wasn't real, the twins had just conjured another boy their age for the purpose of playing out this game. 

"And thus with a kiss, you awake.." Roman smirked softly, speaking in a dramatic Shakespearean tone before leaning down   
to kiss the sleeping beauty. 

But Remus rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers, making everything disappear until the room was flooded with nothing but whiteness all around them. 

"Hey!" Roman whined, his sparkling armour disappearing. "We were just about to kiss! I was gonna wake him up!" 

"Take a chill pill, bro. He wasn't real anyway." Remus chuckled, helping his twin up. "Wanna play another game?"

"Sure! Any ideas?" Roman smiled.

"How about we do the sleeping beauty one again!" Remus giggled excitedly. "But could I be the hero this time?" 

The young Roman looked at his brother and gave an amused laugh. "You're—You're kidding right?" He scoffed.

"No..?" Remus looked to the side confused. “Why can't I be the hero?" 

"Oh, brother.." Roman began, giving a sympathetic glance. 

"What? What is it?!" Remus demanded. 

"Well..if you looked the part then I'd maybe reconsider. But.." He gave an awkward look. "Yeah..even if they are just a figment of the Imagination..I don't think anyone would be happy being rescued by someone like..you."

Remus gave a heartbroken look, hugging himself sadly. "So you're saying..that I'm ugly?!" Remus asked his brother, a wave of insecurity washing over the side. 

Roman stayed silent and looked away, but Remus knew the answer — giving a shaky sigh. He might've expected this from Logan or even Patton at one point in his life...but never his own brother. 

"Look, just..I'll be the hero, okay—?" But when Roman turned around, his brother was already walking away, summoning the door to the Light Imagination and walking out — the sounds of faint cries heard. 

"Remus..?" 

**End Flashback.**

"Remusss.." Deceit sighed when the octopus had finished his story. "I..I'm—"

"It's fine." Remus interrupted the snake, wiping a tear from his eye before hugging himself. "You got what you wanted. I've told you and that's that.." 

"But Remus, I—"

"I'm sorry, I think I need to be alone right now.." Remus then got up and sped past Dee's chair, and the snake made no attempt to stop him. 

"You're not." Deceit said in a loud voice.

Remus stopped in his tracks, his hand still on the door handle. The octopus slowly turned his head around. "What..?"

"Roman said you were ugly." Dee turned and faced the other. "Well, you're not." He repeated.

Remus' cheeks slightly warmed up, avoiding his stare. "Thank you.." He whispered, earning a charming smirk from Dee. The first time he had accepted one of his compliments. 

Remus met his eyes for a second and smiled back, before closing the door and heading to his room — the sadness unfortunately overwhelming him again the moment his gaze broke away from Dee's.


	19. The Letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my Instagram, @/marbar_insta_23 for the cover art and drawings for each of the chapters!  
> And follow @/live_love_xoxo in Instagram for writing this!

Remus sat on his bed within his room, giving a shaky exhale as he wiped the tears from his eyes. The poor boy felt sorrowful as he thought back to what had happened just over an hour ago.

He had shared with Deceit a portion of his childhood, things that still stuck around with him to this day. Why would he do that for the snake? Yes, Remus had established that he felt something with Deceit, and he was someone who he could finally share his ideas and true thoughts with..

But still, Deceit did awful things before and hurt his family...hadn't he? Of course he had.

Remus sighed and dug his face into the pillow, before something popped into his head. A memory. One that he now considered useful.

"Light magic doesn't work as well here as it does back home.." Remus whispered to himself, sitting up and looking around his room. He knew this because if his magic had worked normally he could've just used it already to teleport back home. "Hmm.."

The side looked down at his palms, recalling that memory of before — when he had..become that monstrous..thing.

Dark magic.

"If I use a bit of dark magic mixed with the light magic I still have left then.." A wide smile spread across Remus' face, gasping softly at the potential he now realised he had. "Okay, maybe if I just.."

The Duke muttered and took out of the drawer from the table beside him a few pieces of paper and a pen. He smiled and placed one sheet on the bed in front of him, Remus closing his eyes softly. The trait then began to channel the power he had left, risking it and using a bit of dark magic to ensure that this would work.

After a few moments, Remus grunted and the piece of paper popped out of existence in a puff of green smoke. "Ah-ha!" Remus cheered. "It worked!" He laughed, gasping happily.

Meanwhile, in the Light Side Realm...

"Hm?" Patton hummed upon seeing a piece of paper puff into existence randomly, landing on the coffee table. The moral trait raised an eyebrow and saw that it was blank, before shrugging his shoulders. "Must be Logan overworking himself again.." Patton muttered, knowing that his boyfriend's work would sometimes appear in different places around the house uncontrollably when Logan was stressed. "I better go check on him.."

Back in the Dark Side Realm...

"Roman.." Remus said out loud as he wrote his words down onto paper. "Hey, bro! It's Remus, I mean — who else would it be? Haha! I wrote this out because I wanted to let you know that I'm okay here in the Dark Side Realm. You shouldn't worry about me, I'm happy—"

Suddenly the door creaked open. "Remus?" The smooth voice of Deceit called, causing said trait to jump and attempt to quickly hide his note . "I just wanted to check that you were—"

The snake's eyes widened at the sight before him, Remus clearly trying to hide something. Did he really think he could do that? From the Lord of the Lies? Deceit growled, his expression darkening. "What..are you doing..?" He asked dangerously.

"I..u-uh, nothing!" Remus smiled, his hands clearly behind his back.

But he slammed the door, the snake marching over towards the boy. "Give it to me now." He demanded, putting his hand out in front of Remus.

"Dee, no.." Remus panted as he used the nickname for the other, shuffling on his bed in slight fear. "P-Please, I can explain—"

"NOW!"

Remus squealed and threw the note at the other in a panic, biting his lip. Dee caught the note and slowly opened it, reading it to himself. "This..is written to your brother, Remus.." He growled lowly.

Remus felt his heart rate speed up, the boy swallowing the lump in his throat — utter fear and terror swelling in his chest at the tone of the snake's voice. "D-Deceit, please, I—"

But the other harshly grabbed Remus' sash, pulling him closer. "YOU WERE TRYING TO CONTACT THE OTHERS?!" Deceit screamed, his temper snapping.

"Deceit, p-please..I'm sorry.." Remus squirmed, trying to stop his tears from falling. "I just m-miss them so much, I-I just wanted to..t-tell them that I'm okay here—"

"DON'T try that with me.." Deceit snarled, Remus flinching and shutting his mouth immediately. "You BROKE one of the rules, Remus!" He then grabbed the boy's wrist. "I told you there'd be serious consequences for that.."

Remus' eyes grew wider, the trait muttering and struggling harder in the snake's grasp. "N0.." He whimpered. "Dee, p-please..please don't hurt me! I'm so..so s-sorry.."

Deceit suddenly pulled Remus' wrist and dragged him off of the bed, the boy tripping and landing hard on the ground, crying out in pain.

The snake snapped his gloved fingers, watching through the bedroom window as the lake outside disappeared. "Don't think you're getting you're aquarium now.." He snarled.

Deceit then strided over to the green-paints door and pulled it open. "As punishment for breaking the most important rule, you are not to leave your room until I let you out.”

Remus began to hyperventilate, his eyes wide with pure horror at the realisation. He tried to stand from the ground, leaning against the wall for support. “Dee, n-no, no, no, no..” He panted. “Pleasepleaseplease..NO! I’M CLAU—”

But the snake had already slammed the door hard and locked it.

“DEE!” Remus limped to the door as the tears poured down his face, bashing his fists against it over and over. Despite it being made of only wood, the boy’s attempts were no use — Deceit had charmed it.

“DECEIT!! NONONO! PLEASE! PLEASE LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT!” Remus cried, shaking and trembling uncontrollably. He could already feel his room around him shrinking faster and faster.

Remus was claustrophobic.

“I PROMISE I’LL BE GOOD! I’LL BEHAVE!! I’LL DO ANYTHING YOU ASK! JUST PLEASE, PLEASE LET ME OUT, DECEIT!!”

But Deceit paid no attention to Remus’ cries and shrieks of terror, thinking that he was just overreacting and saying anything to not be punished for his actions.

But Remus’ very real condition of claustrophobia was one of the only things that Deceit didn’t know about the boy.

Remus slid down the side of the door in agony, still crying and begging to be let out. “P-Please! Please..” He whimpered, his cries becoming weaker. “I’m so sorry..please..let me..let..”

But Remus soon passed out, exhaling shakily.

Deceit stopped suddenly, the snake halfway walking down the stairs. “Remus..?” He muttered, listening out for anything. Something.

But there was nothing. Just pure silence...and that’s what worried the snake.

“R-Remus!” Dee called louder, walking back to his door and knocking on it. “Remus, if this is some game to get me to open up then i-it won’t work!” The snake panted, trying to sound intimidating.

But still nothing.

“Remus, this isn’t funny...say something!”

The silence was window-shattering.

Eventually, Deceit gave in — uncharming the door with his power and opening it quickly.

The snake gasped at the sight, an unconscious Remus passed out on the floor below him. “Oh god..” Deceit gulped, panting in a panic as he picked up the boy, holding him tight and close.

He quickly ran over to the bed, placing Remus down. The snake summoned a damp cloth and gently patted down Remus’ forehead with it, Deceit’s eyes wide, tearful and filled with guilt.

“Oh god...what have I done..?”


	20. Pending Conflicts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my Instagram, @/marbar_insta_23 for the cover art and drawings for each of the chapters!  
> And follow @/live_love_xoxo also in Instagram for writing this!

Remus' eyes slowly fluttered open, the boy's mind a complete blur. But after a few moments it all came back to him. Fuzzy memories of before.

Deceit finding his letter..taking away his aquarium...locking him in his room..then it all went black..

"Ow.." Remus winced in pain, placing a hand onto his throbbing head. The trait sat up in his bed, but soon enough he heard small mumbles and mutterings coming from around the room.

Remus looked good his right, gasping softly at the sight beside him.

It was Deceit. Head in his gloved hands, sitting sorrowfully on the floor, repeating panicked phrases over and over again as he subtly rocked back and forth. He hadn't even noticed Remus' awakening.

"It'sss all my fault..." The snake said quietly. "What did I do..? He'sss going to hate me...why did I do it..? He'sss going to—"

Remus tried to make out what he was saying, but could not succeed. "Deceit..?" He eventually said.

The snake gasped in shock and looked up, his teary eyes meeting with the other's. "Remus..?" He whispered in shock, before Deceit scrambled to his feet. He let out a relived gasp and threw himself to the end of the bed, placing his hands on Remus' lap. "Oh thank Sanders' you're awake.." Dee laughed weakly, letting his tears dry as he tried to maintain calm and poise.

Remus said nothing for a few moments as he looked down at the snake kneeling before him. "Really?" He shook his head.

"Hm..?" Deceit hummed, looking up.

"Is that really all you have to say?!" Remus cried, pulling back from the snake. "How COULD you?! You—You SNAKE!"

"How could I?!" Deceit yelled in response, standing to his feet. "YOU'RE the one who broke the rule that we AGREED upon!! SO WHY WOULD THIS BE A SURPRISE FOR YOU?!"

"I SAID I WAS SORRY DIDN'T I—?!" Remus screamed in response.

"Apologising doesn't change the fact that you BROKE our rules!" The snake interrupted. "You made your bed, Remus — SO THEREFORE YOU MUST LIE IN IT!" Deceit screamed back.

"I was. Sending them. A letter." Remus growled slowly. "A LETTER! It's not like I was going to VISIT them! I was letting them know that I THOUGHT I was OKAY HERE!" He screamed.

"Oh, 'THOUGHT'?!"

"Yeah! 'THOUGHT'!"

The snake and the octopus continued their argument for several more minutes, yelling and screaming at one another — overlapping one another just to get their points in.

"Ugh! You are SO annoying! Why did I even consider telling you about my past?! If you had just let me talk to my family in the first place then none of this wouldn't have even happened! This is all your fault—!"

"Ugh! You are SUCH a brat! Why did I even think giving you an aquarium was a good idea?! I'm supposed to be in charge here, yet you're disobeying the rules we both agreed upon! This is your own fault—!"

"—I CAN'T BELIEVE I EVER THOUGHT THAT THIS COULD WORK!"

Remus and Deceit both unclenched their fists upon hearing one another in unison, their eyes aflame with anger beginning to cool down. They let out a synced sigh, Remus fiddling with his sash and Deceit folding his arms.

"I can't forgive you for this.." Remus eventually spoke after several minutes of painful silence.

Deceit sighed, reaching out for him. "Remus—"

The other smacked away his hand. "I trusted you." Remus whimpered, his voice breaking. "Yet you broke that..and that's not even the worst part.." He shook his head, eyes pricking with tears.

Deceit subtly tilted his head in slight confusion, part of him wanting to know what was the worst part...but another part also terrified to find out.

Remus sighed shakily. "I was actually beginning to think that you would be someone who would never hurt me.."

Deceit's eyes widened in shock, tears pricking at his own eyes as he reached out toward the boy. "R-Remus, please, no, I can—"

"You can what, Double Dee?" Remus said, using the nickname in a mocking and spiteful tone mixed with the hurt and pain he felt. "Give me another gift? Give me a thousand gifts? Give me a-anything I want just so I'll forgive you?"

Remus shook his head. "No. That's not going to work, Deceit. 'I'm sorry' isn't going to cut it." The boy wiped away his tears. "Just go, Dee.."

"Remus.." Deceit whispered. "Please, I'm—"

"I said go!"

The snake gave a long sigh, glancing out the window. He snapped his fingers, the lake and aquarium returning.

Deceit then walked toward the door, giving one last saddened look at Remus before leaving him alone..


	21. Home

Two months of Remus' stay in the Dark Side Realm..

A month. It had been an entire month since the incident, with Deceit finding out about Remus' claustrophobia in the worst way possible.

A whole month of not seeing Remus' smile or witnessing his laugh. Barely even seeing him or hearing Remus' voice unless it was to tell the snake to go away.

Deceit had tried everything he could to get Remus to just have a conversation with him. Apologising, comforting, returning his aquarium (but Remus never using it), leaving him gifts outside his door. But every time it blew up in his face.

For example, when Deceit had gone back to Remus' door to check up on the roses he had left for him — the snake found them completely weltered and soaked in bleach.

Nothing worked. It was as Remus had said. He couldn't slither his way out of this with gifts and presents and words, words, words of apology. That wasn't going to cut it this time.

Remus hated him. Deceit knew that. He could feel the negative aura reeking from Remus all throughout the house. Just hate. Nothing but hate. Pure...fucking...h a t e.

Deceit had lost Remus' trust and friendship. So he had to earn it back. But to do that would be to let him do the one thing he feared...see his family.

But the snake had found a loophole.

"Remus?" Deceit knocked on the bedroom door, letting himself in and quickly dodging a cushion that was thrown at him. "Remus.."

"Go a w a y, Snake.." The octopus growled, turning his body away from Deceit as he dug his face into the pillows on his bed. "I don't want to see you."

"I know, but it's been a month already.." Deceit sighed, slowly striding over to the end of the bed. "You can't ignore me forever, especially if you live under my roof now."

Remus looked up and scowled at the other. "Watch me." He growled, turning back away.

"Remus—" Dee cut himself off upon seeing Remus give him the middle finger, inhaling sharply. His gloved hand reached out to the unaware boy threateningly, his eyes aglow for just a moment.

Fortunately, the snake controlled his anger, his right hand stopping and pulling back the left. Dee sighed shakily. "Alright, a l r i g h t, don't get angry, it's fine.." He whispered, exhaling deeply.

Deceit turned back to Remus, walking around the bed and kneeling down beside it, looking at the Duke who refused the snake eye contact. "I'm not leaving, Remus. I have something to show you."

"Oh, another gift, right? Yeah, well, forget it! I'm not interested.."

"I think you will be, Remus."

He scoffed, rolling his eyes with an irritated expression. "Oh, yeah?"

"Yes. Because I'm giving you the one thing you've wanted ever since you first came here."

Remus' eyes widened slightly, propping himself up on the bed by the elbow as he looked at the snake confusedly. "And..what's that..?"

Dee sighed heavily, slowly looking up and meeting Remus' eye.

"The chance to see your family."

  * •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••



"This better not be a trick, Dee." Remus said dangerously as he stood in the middle of his room with the snake. "Because if you dare hurt me again, I'm gonna—"

Deceit raised his hand to silence him, Remus grunting in annoyance. "This isn't a trick. I hurt you, and now I'm going to make up for it. Or at least try." He held out his gloved hand to Remus.

"What do you want me to do with that?"

"I want you to take it."

Remus frowned and raised an eyebrow at the other, causing Deceit to sigh and roll his eyes.

"I'm asking you to hold it, not let me give you a handjob." The snake groaned, Remus gagging in disgust at the statement. "Look, you need to be holding my hand or the spell won't take you with me."

"Take us where?" Remus asked, hesitantly placing his hand in the other's.

"Your family, of course. That's the whole point of this."

"We're teleporting?"

"Well, I can't exactly walk in there with nothing but my good looks and their hatred for me." He smirked.

Remus frowned, rolling his eyes. "Right.."

"Alright.." Dee took a deep breath, closing his eyes. Remus glanced over at the snake and did the same. "Think of the Light Side Realm.."

"Okay.." Remus nodded, humming softly.

Remus opened his eyes with a small gasp, feeling slightly woozy. "Woah.."

"Careful." Deceit said gently, supporting the boy by his shoulders. "It's your first astral projection teleportation, you might be a little lightheaded."

Remus groaned softly and leaned against the snake, holding his head in his hands. He was too dizzy to focus on his still-lasting hatred for Deceit right now. "Astral..projection?" Remus repeated, slowly glancing at Deceit in confusion. "But I thought we were teleporting?"

"Well, yes, we did. I've had our astral bodies teleport here, not physical ones." He explained.

"What do you mean—?"

But finally, the familiar voices in the background caught the attention of the two darkened sides.

"Roman, you're cheating."

"What? Am not! Just look, Specs!"

"I'm sorry, kiddo, but you a r e cheating."

Remus smiled wide and turned around, seeing all of his family sat on the couch playing a board game together. "Roman.." He smiled tearily, reaching out for his brother. "Oh, you're h e r e! I'm here! You're—"

But Remus gasped in horror, his hand going straight though Roman. The boy pulled back immediately, watching his brother unaffected by it.

Deceit sighed heavily, looking at the saddened boy. "Remus..we're like ghosts right now." The snake said in a much simpler way.

He sniffed and reached out to brush Roman's shoulder, glancing over at a smiling Virgil who sat next to him. "So...they can't see me..?" Remus whimpered.

"Nor hear, smell or feel. No, they can't." Deceit confirmed, nodding. "But we can see them. Right now and what they're doing in the Light Side

Realm. That is what I promised."

Remus nodded at the snake's words, pulling away from his brother and backing away from the group. "L-Looks like.." The boy whimpered, his voice breaking slightly. "Looks like Patton and Logan finally got together.." He smiled tearily.

"Darling, he's c h e a t i n g!" Logan complained to Patton, groaning in annoyance. "Roman can't just get away with that—!"

"Logie, it's a l r i g h t." Patton giggled, kissing his boyfriend's cheek soothingly before nuzzling into him. "It's just a game. It's not like Roman ate your last jar of Crofters."

Roman snorted. "A c t u a l l y—"

"You WHAT?!" Logan snarled, eyes flaring with anger behind his glasses.

The Prince laughed and pulled back. "I'm kidding! I'm kidding, I swear!"

"Princey, you're putting yourself on thin ice here." Virgil chuckled, making Roman blush softly.

"Well, you know. That's just me~" Roman smirked, giving another small laugh.

Virgil rolled his eyes and smiled, tossing an arm around Roman's shoulder — making Princey freeze and tense slightly, his entire face bright pink.

Virgil then whispered something into Roman's ear, Princey's chuckling quietly and whispering back.

"Ro and Vi are..getting there.." Remus sniffed, clearing his throat. "They're..They're all so happy..!" He said with a teary smile, trying to sound joyful.

'They're happier..without me.' Remus thought. 'They've moved on and..they're the family they

were always meant to be..'

"Remus.."

The twin jumped at Deceit's voice, feeling his gloved hand rest of his shoulder. He turned and looked up at the snake, his expression softened in sympathy for the boy. "Would you like to go now?"

Remus slowly glanced back at the four on the couch, blushing and cuddling and whispering and being h a p p y without him.

"I just..I want to go home.." Remus whimpered.

Deceit sighed heavily, but said his next words with a gentle tone. "I know, Remus. But we arranged the deal and—"

"No, Dee.." Remus interrupted, looking up at the snake who perked up at the sound of being called his nickname once more. "I meant...o u r home."

"Oh.." Deceit blinked, before his eyes widened. “O h! I just..right. Yesss, of course." The snake nodded, trying to hide his blush as Remus took his hand first.

"Thank you.." Remus muttered when they had returned to the Dark Side Realm. They were in the intrusive trait's room now, Deceit sat at the end of the bed and Remus under the covers at the other. “What you did..it was considerate. I haven’t forgiven you yet for what you did.” Remus admitted. “But this was a start. So thank you."

"Anything to make you happy." Dee gave a small smile, Remus sighing sadly.

"Yeah..happy.." Remus sighed.

The snake's expression saddened. "Is there..anything I could do for you?" He asked softly.

"Unless your magic can make pain go away then I don't think so.." Remus chuckled weakly.

"I'm afraid taking pain away is beyond my power." Dee cleared his throat. But I know that it heals, Remus. You just have to give it time. Find distractions."

"I guess you're my distraction for now then.." Remus sniffed, Dee's eyes widening slightly as a thought struck his head. "Can we play another game tomorrow? Something to..take my mind off of this.."

"Errr..of course." Dee nodded, standing from the bed. "You..You sleep well now, Remus.." He said.

Remus cuddled into his pillow, waving Dee goodbye. "You too, Dee.." He sighed, closing his eyes.

The snake then left the room, his mind racing and racing with thoughts and ideas just from Remus’ statement. “Distractions..” He smirked, thinking back to something Remus had turned into not so long ago. If he could just manage to harness that again then..

Dee chuckled darkly, striding down the hall. “Don’t worry, Remus..” He stopped at a mirror hanging on the wall, adjusting his hat and cape. “You want a distraction? I’ll g i v e you a distraction~”


	22. The Truth Comes in Touch

Remus woke up the next day at around noon, rubbing his eyes and jumping out of bed. He opened his curtains, squinting his eyes slightly at the sunlight he was greeted with.

The intrusive trait groaned a little, pulling on green jumper and black sweatpants, he couldn't really be bothered to dress up dramatic today.

As he opened the door and headed down the steps of the mansion, a rather unexpected sound filled his ears. A piano? Someone was playing it.

Remus looked to his left to where the sound was coming from, walking down the halls and opening a few more doors — before eventually ending up in a fairly large room he hadn't explored before. 

"Huh." Remus blinked, scratching his moustache as he gave a confused look. But the intrusive trait smiled in relief as he spotted a familiar figure at the other end of the new room.

"Hey, Dee.." He hummed, walking over. The snake sat at the piano, his fingers gracefully tracing across the keys to create a beautiful tune. So that's what the sound was. "I didn't know you played!"

Deceit looked up at the man, giving a small smirk. "Hello, Remus." He nodded. "And yes, I do." He chuckled, playing a little of Beethoven just for show.

But the other just smiled and clapped, his eyes sparkling. "Wow, that's so cool!" He laughed.

"Thank you, Remus." Deceit hummed, adjusting his shirt. For once, the snake was not wearing his cape. The lying man was now wearing a cream shirt unbuttoned at the collar, tucked into a pair of black trousers; his hat and gloves still remaining.

Remus smiled softly at the sight, admiring Dee's form for a moment before asking in excitement: "Can you teach me?"

"To play piano?" Dee blinked, thinking for a moment. "Absolutely n o t." He chuckled.

Remus smiled widely, knowing that meant yes, and jumped up before taking a seat on the stool

next to Dee.

But the snake just smirked darkly for a split second, his plan falling into action.

"Now, we can try something simple.." Deceit began, playing only a few chords before looking back at Remus. Remus smiled widely and brought down his hands on the keys of the piano....playing it completely out of tune, no melody to it at all.

Deceit winced slightly, looking back at the other. "That's..uh, g r e a t.." He tried to smile encouragingly.

But Remus frowned, knowing that he was lying. "Hmph. This is boring." He whined, resting his hand against his cheek and his elbow on the piano.

"You started thirty seconds ago, and you're just going to give up?" Deceit raised an eyebrow. "On your first try, no less?"

"Yeah! Because..just—s t i l l !" Remus huffed.

The snake rolled his eyes, before giving an devilish smirk. "Alright.." He stood and sat behind Remus on the stool, so close that his chest was practically pressed against the other's back.

Remus flinched at the contact, feeling the snake's breath on his left ear. "Dee...what are you doing..?" The intrusive trait asked cautiously.

"Helping you." Deceit replied, the other unable to see the snake's charming smirk. Dee placed his hands atop Remus', the intrusive trait trying to hide his soft gasp. "Here.."

Deceit began to play, Remus following suit and letting the snake slowly guide his hands across the key — soon creating a pretty tune.

Remus laughed. "I'm doing it!" He smiled as he managed to get the hang of it.

"You are.." Deceit smiled, humming softly. "Remus?" He asked, his fingers playing the piano coming to a stop.

"Mhm?" Remus hummed in response.

"What was it like? Seeing them?"

Remus' eyes widened at the sudden change of subject, t h a t subject no less. The intrusive trait suddenly felt uncomfortable being so close to Dee, shuffling in his seat as he thought of a response.

"I don't..really want to talk about it.." Remus mumbled, wanting to keep himself distracted from the pain as they had both agreed to yesterday.

"Tell me." Deceit demanded, starting to remove his right glove.

"I really don't want to.." Remus sighed, pushing the snake away and started walking out of the room.

"Wait." Deceit grabbed Remus' wrist with his right, now gloveless, hand.

Remus gasped softly and froze, a flicker of yellow flashing in his iris'. He didn't respond, letting the snake pull him back down and sit beside him on the piano bench once again.

"Remus.." Deceit whispered in the other's ear, trailing his right hand down his shoulder. "This is our distraction. To not focus on your pain, we're going to focus on THEIR pain instead." He smirked.

"Wha..huh?" Remus laughed, completely dazed. "What do you..mean, Snakey? What are we doing?"

"I'm getting the truth out of you~" Deceit, taking Remus' chin in his gloveless hand.

"Why didn't..you just do this before then?" Remus giggled mindlessly, still dazed from Dee's spell.

"Because I knew I could get the truth out of you much easier then. However, you've put up a lot of walls recently." Dee's eyes flashed yellow, gazing deep into the other's. "So to break these walls and effectively distract you, as you asked.." The snake smirked. "I'm restoring to a little more extreme tactic.."

"Your hands..so they're like, what, lie detectors?" Remus laughed, eyes glossed over.

"I'd say more like truth extractors." Dee hummed.

"So t h a t ' s why you wear gloves!"

"More or less." Dee shrugged. "Now.." His eyes flashed yellow, meeting Remus'. "Tell me what you want to do to them.."

"But I don't want to tell you what I want to do to them." Remus pouted, he w a s telling the truth.

"Another wall, Remus." Dee frowned, running his hands down the man's shoulders. "Tell me."

"I..I want.." Remus finally gave in, letting the darker truth escape past his lips. "I want to make them bow.." He whispered, a small smirk gracing Remus' lips as he leant back into the snake.

Deceit chuckled darkly as he intently watched the man dazed on truth. It worked. It was working! Dee was finally getting the truth out of Remus. He was succeeding in turning him darker, in turning him more i n t r u s i v e.

"Yes. Yes, that's it.." Dee encouraged, the snake's lips ghosting Remus' skin. "What else?"

"I want them to tremble at my feet, make them

sorry that they ever left me behind.." Remus smirked, his hand trailing up behind him and curling around Deceit's locks.

"Good..what else?"

"I want watch my brother quiver with fear.." Remus whispered, his eyes glowing with a dark green aura.

That's when it returned. That monster. The kraken-like beast began to manifest in the trait once again. Tentacles tore through Remus' clothes and squirmed out of his back, Deceit watching in awe.

“I want him to regret what he told me..I want him to take back his words of making m e the villain in our games..” Remus snarled, eyes aglow. “I want to watch him beg to for my mercy as he takes everything he said back...just so I’ll spare his pathetic little life~” Remus giggled.

Deceit pressed a kiss to Remus’ cheek, staring at the tentacles and the other’s changed eyes in awe. “Perfect..” He whispered, caressing Remus’ cheek with his left hand. “Don’t feel any pain now, do you~?” He chuckled.

Remus’ eyes flickered slightly. “What..?” He furrowed his brows, gasping in shock as he felt the snake begin to kiss at his neck.

“You’re perfect like this.” Dee laughed. “Everything I ever wanted him to be..”

“‘Him’..?” Remus’ eyes returned to normal.

“Well, it’s just you and Roman now, I suppose.” Deceit chuckled.

“Wha—no.”

“‘No’?” Deceit pressed a kiss to Remus’ jawline.

“No. Stop it.”

“What? What do you mean—”

“Stop it. S t o p i t !” Remus pushed Deceit away harshly, his tentacles disappearing and the snake’s truth spell fading. “You went far enough! I—”

Dee stood up from the piano, pushing back the stool and walking toward the man. “Remus—”

“No!” Remus felt tears prick at his eyes. “Not again..I promised myself I wouldn’t..” He sniffed, memories of that monster literally creeping up his back. “This isn’t right!”

Remus sped out swiftly, not even stopping for Deceit calling after him until he reached his room and locked the door.

Deceit growled softly, turning to the piano. An angry fire raced through him, the snake kicking the instrument down to the floor and listening to the untuned melody of the keys clashing together.

“Another plan...p e r f e c t l y executed..” He sighed frustratedly.


End file.
